Overcoming the Past
by Wooden Tulips
Summary: Edward catches Bella sneaking out one night and he's not pleased. M for language. Formerly Sneaking Out.
1. Chapter 1: Sneaking Out

Edward was not happy with Bella. She insisted on sneaking out at night, every night, and it didn't make him happy. That shit could get dangerous. He knew that she climbed out the window, slinging one leg out first, ducking her head under, then the second leg as she leapt towards the tree. God help him, he didn't know what he'd do if she missed it one night. Then she'd climb down, dropping to the ground and moving on about her business. Going back up involved the tree and a desperate leap towards the house. He knew this because if it was him, he'd do the exact same thing. Probably had once or twice in the past. Reckless youth and all that.

He didn't realize she was doing it at first. Really, he didn't know she was sneaking out and he could have kicked himself when he realized it. Of course she was sneaking out. It was what teenage girls did when they wanted to see their older boyfriends and their fathers didn't want them to. Sneaking around probably went back to Biblical times. He just didn't like that his Bella was doing it now.

He sat on the porch, waiting for her to make her appearance, calmly smoking a cigarette. She'd be making her escape soon. This time he'd be here, waiting for her. He took another drag on his cigarette, the end lighting up a bright fiery orange in the darkness. The light summer breeze blew pointlessly across his close cropped hair. It was easier to maintain it this way, plus the other guys didn't give him as much shit. He'd loved his hair, but when he joined the Navy and became a pilot, this just made things easier.

He'd be shipping out again soon, another nine months. It meant he'd miss one of Bella's birthdays this time. He wasn't thrilled with that but he couldn't do anything about it. Duty called and all that shit.

He flicked the stump of his cigarette into the large pot used as an ashtray and sat back. He wished he'd thought to bring a drink out or something but he honestly hadn't thought it would take this long. He was about to go get something when he could hear the soft grunts and scraping noises of someone climbing down a tree. He held his breath, waiting for the soft thud of her feet hitting the ground. A moment later, he heard it, then the sound of hands brushing against each other.

"Shit," he heard her mutter. "I just got these damn jeans."

He smirked to himself. Served her right for doing things she wasn't supposed to. Satisfied she wasn't hurt, he sat back against the post and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for her to walk by. Which she did, a moment later.

She was wearing a t-shirt with some vaguely obscene writing on it and a pair of jeans that fit much too well to his taste. Her long dark hair was mostly loose, just the top part held back by a silver butterfly clip, the only really feminine thing about her. The ends of her hair curled lightly against her bare arms and her back. She was wearing a pair of worn sneakers that had definitely seen better days and her long purse strap crossed her chest, the small bag part resting against her hip.

He cleared his throat and she froze, turning slowly to look at him. Her eyes widened and she stared at him for a moment before breaking into a smile.

"Hey. What are you doing out?"

"I might ask you the same thing."

"Oh, you know, going for a walk."

"And climbing down the tree to do so?"

"I like to keep in shape." He raised one eyebrow and she smiled sweetly. "I don't like it, Bella."

"I know. But it's the only remotely horrible thing I do, so there's that."

"Remotely horrible? Oh, I feel tons better now. Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

She laughed and sat beside him. "So you're here to bust my ass about sneaking out? Hello pot, I'm kettle."

"Hey, none of that. I learned my lesson."

"Whatever."

"I just worry about you. I'm not around all the time and…"

"I know. You love me and want me to be safe. I get it." She leaned over and rested her head against his shoulder. "I stay safe, I promise."

"Doesn't matter. When you're not with me, I think about you and what you're doing."

She snorted. "Creepy much?"

He laughed and palmed her face, pushing her away from him gently. She retaliated by digging her fingers into his side, hitting the spot she knew made him squeal like a girl. He hated that he had that spot and that a fifteen year old girl knew right where it was. He grabbed her in a headlock and started tickling the similar spot on her. She was practically screaming with laughter as she pushed away from him.

"Uncle!" she gasped out.

He grinned and released her, one arm still around her shoulders. "We need to talk."

"About the sneaking out? Shit, fine, I'll stop. MOM."

He grinned. "Thanks, but that's not what we need to talk about."

"Oh. What's up then?"

"I'm being sent out again."

Her spine stiffened. "Oh."

"Nine months this time."

"Nine months?!" she asked incredulously, pulling away from him. "From when?"

"Next month."

"Shit, you've known for a while then."

"Yeah." He rubbed a hand over his head. Even though the hair was long gone and had been for ages, old habits die hard.

"You're shitting me. You've known for how long and you're just now waiting to tell me? Fuck you." She stood up angrily. "I thought we had an understanding that you wouldn't keep shit from me and I wouldn't keep shit from you."

"Says the girl who just dropped out of a tree."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "My secret is _not_ the same as yours and don't you even pretend it is."

"I'm not saying it is. Bella, sit and talk to me. We need to figure this shit out."

She dropped back down on the step, but farther away from him at this point. Her arms crossed over her chest and she scowled at him. "What the fuck is there to figure out? You're leaving for nine fucking months."

"God, you've got a mouth on you."

She rolled her eyes. "There's some truth to the saying 'a mouth like a sailor.'"

He grinned in spite of himself. "So this is my fault?"

"Yep."

"I guess that's probably true. Though I think you swear more than I do."

"Jesus, seriously? I've heard you with your friends. You've made a few of them blush."

He laughed softly. "Anyway." He looked at her pointedly. "We have a few things to discuss."

"Do we have to do it right this second? I kind of had some plans for tonight."

"Bella…" he began.

"No, stop. Let me have one last night where you're not leaving me and things aren't going to be all fucked up for my Junior year of high school. Let me pretend that everything's fine."

He was quiet. He always had a hard time denying her anything. He reached over and squeezed her knee. "Fine. We'll talk tomorrow. But Bella, we _will_ talk tomorrow."

She nodded and pushed herself up, checking her watch. "Great. Now, can I go? I've got plans."

"Yeah, fine. What time is it?"

"Almost midnight."

"Back by 2?"

She rolled her eyes. "Sure sure."

He stood up and pulled her into a tight hug. "You know what?"

She giggled. "What."

"I love you."

She tilted her head up and grinned at him. "I love you too."

He leaned down and kissed her lightly. "Be good, Sweet Pea."

"Whatever old man. You know I'm going out with bikers covered in tattoos. I'm gonna get wasted and impregnated tonight."

"Great. Father at fifteen, grandfather at thirty."

She winked. "You know it."

"Bells."

"I know, Dad. I'll be careful."

He sat back down and watched as she walked down the street to the waiting motorcycle. He'd seen it earlier in the night, had exchanged one of those discussions only men had using head nods and eyes. He watched, his jaw tightening as Bella wrapped her arms around the guy's neck, giving him a deep kiss. That shit would never be kosher, he didn't care how old she got or how many babies she had, she was always going to be his little girl and thus, always pure and unsullied. And he'd fuck the shit up of any man who decided to sully her. Dump the body at sea or some shit.

She pulled on a helmet the guy handed her, strapping it on before pulling on his leather jacket and throwing her leg over the back of his bike, shifting forward and hugging him tightly. He looked over his shoulder, probably asking if she was ready. She nodded and he started the bike. She turned back and waved at Edward. He raised a hand in farewell and watched until the taillight disappeared around the corner.

As much as he didn't want to leave, he really didn't want to have the discussion with her that he needed to have. Nine months was too long for her to be on her own, especially since she didn't have a license yet and was only fifteen. That meant she'd have to stay with someone. She'd likely pick her boyfriend but that shit _definitely_ wasn't kosher.

He wondered absentmindedly at his consideration of things kosher and not. He wasn't Jewish so that shouldn't be the first comparison that came to mind, but whatever.

He sighed and stood up after a while, making his way back into the now quiet house. He missed the days when it was as simple as keeping her fed, clean and dry, and warm. Now there was shit like boys to deal with. Make up. And fucking periods. He'd just about had a heart attack when she'd come to him calmly one afternoon at twelve and asked him to take her to the store for some pads. That had probably been the first time he wished he'd had a son.

He headed to his room and crawled into bed, flipping on the television. He wouldn't sleep until she was safe and sound, fast asleep in her bed down the hall from his. She didn't know it, but he still checked on her at night. Some stupid worry about SIDS or some shit that never really left. He didn't always poke his head in anymore, but he'd stand outside her door, listening, making sure she was alright.

The period incident had also been the first time he'd wished Bella's mom had stuck around. As much of a bitch as she was, she would have been better equipped to handle that. She would have known how to talk to a girl about sex and periods and bras and shit like that. He'd asked her teacher, an attractive young woman a year or two younger than he was, to talk to Bella about some of that and she'd happily agreed. He later figured that she'd been hoping to impress him and wanted him to ask her out. He'd been out of the dating game too long at that point and didn't see the signals until Bella, with all the wisdom and tact of a twelve year old raised by her Navy pilot father, had told him he could date Miss White if he wanted as long as they didn't kiss in front of the other kids.

He'd taken her out, even took her home one night while Bella was at a friend's house. He decided quickly that the awkwardness of his overnight guest wearing just his t-shirt and drinking coffee when his daughter came home from a friend's house was not what he wanted to ever deal with again. So, there had been no more fucking since then. At least not when he was home. There'd been a couple of women overseas but that was more to scratch an itch, not to find someone permanent. He didn't want anyone as long as Bella was around. She was enough to worry about. She was enough trouble all on her own.

He dozed off at one point, waking up when he heard her footsteps on the stairs. He switched off the television and stood in the doorway, looking at her expectantly. It was nearly three.

"Sorry. We were…talking."

If her messy hair and swollen lips were any indication, there weren't many words exchanged. Her clothes looked a little rumpled but not sex rumpled he noted with satisfaction. "You're late."

She sighed and pulled her purse off and dropped it on the floor inside the door to her room. "I know. I'm sorry."

"You're not having sex are you?"

"Are you?" she shot back.

He grinned in spite of himself. "Not in a while."

"Well, I'm not at all. You're welcome."

He studied her, taking in the flush on her cheeks and the hair and lips again. "Do we need to get you on the pill?"

"Shit, Dad. Most fathers would have a fucking heart attack at the very idea of their daughter having sex."

"I'm not thrilled with it but I know as well as just about anyone that teen sex happens and I don't want you to become a statistic."

"I won't. I'm not ready for kids."

"I wasn't either."

"Well, you didn't have something I do."

"What's that?"

"Common sense."

He grinned in spite of himself. "That's true. Plus, you know, I'd have to kill him."

"Gee, cause _that's_ not a cliché of epic proportions."

His grin widened. "So you had fun tonight?"

"I did."

"I want to officially meet him before I ship out."

She made a face but nodded. "Sure thing. Dinner here sometime?"

"Works for me."

She crossed the hallway and slipped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. "I really am sorry I was late. It won't happen again."

He hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. "Make sure it doesn't. I'd hate to have to ground your ass."

She laughed softly and pulled away, heading back to her room. "Night, Dad."

"Night."

He headed back downstairs to check all the locks and make sure everything was closed up tight before pausing outside her room again. He could hear the squeaks of her bed as she settled in for a few moments before it was all silent.

"I can see your shadow under the door, Dad. Go to bed."

He grinned and headed down the hall. He'd sure as shit miss her when he was gone and then when she moved off to college. Maybe he could convince her to go some place close to home so he could see her more often. That was highly unlikely, but it would definitely be worth a shot. She was his baby girl, after all. He needed to be around to protect her.


	2. Chapter 2: Discussing

The next morning both Bella and Edward shuffled down to the kitchen drowsily. Neither were morning people and typically slept late on Saturdays. Today, though, there was an important discussion that needed to take place and though neither was looking forward to it, they both wanted to get it over with.

Edward started the coffee while Bella made some scrambled eggs. They sat down at the small kitchen table and studied each other silently.

"You know my secret. You first," Bella mumbled over her coffee.

Edward sighed and rubbed his head again. "I'm being sent to Italy for nine months. I leave the week before school starts and I'll get back around the time it gets out next spring."

"So am I staying with Angela again?"

"No."

"No?" she looked surprised. "Why not?"

"The Webers' grandmother is moving in with them so they don't have the space."

"She is?"

"Yeah. I think she's got dementia or something."

"I can stay in Angela's room." She looked so hopeful Edward hated bursting the bubble.

"Sweetie, they don't have the room. Plus, dealing with two teenage girls _and_ a sick elderly woman is not something they're really up to tackling this year."

She slumped back in her seat grumpily. "So the Malone's."

"No. You're going to go stay with my parents."

Her eyes shot up and locked on his. "Your parents? The people who fucking disowned you because I was born? Fuck no."

"Bella…"

"No, I'm sorry. There's got to be something else we can do, somewhere else I can stay. What about Mike?"

"Your boyfriend? The kid who hasn't had the decency to come meet me yet? Hell no."

"What? I'll be safe there."

"If I said yes to that, it'd be like giving you permission to fuck your boyfriend. No, Bella."

"You could give us permission to get married."

Edward nearly choked on his coffee. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Married. He's eighteen already so I'd just need your permission. That'd be easy enough, then I could live with him."

"Are you out of your damn mind?" he demanded, slamming his fork down. "No way in fuck is my fifteen year old daughter getting married!"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll be sixteen in six weeks."

"Oh yeah, that makes all the difference. No. You're not getting married."

"What about emancipation? You know I'll go to school and shit."

"Bella," he sighed, exasperated "no. This is what I've decided. I've already called and talked to them. Mother's got you enrolled in the school there and they're expecting us the week before I ship out."

She stared at him, her mouth agape. "You're really serious about this."

He looked annoyed. "Yes, I'm serious. They may have treated me like shit when you were born, but they were otherwise pretty decent parents. My sister turned out ok, even though she's a spoiled bitch."

Bella pushed her food around on her plate, her appetite gone. "I don't get it. Why can't I go with you?"

He sighed. "You just can't. Not this time."

"Can't you get it deferred again?"

"No, Bells, time ran out. I've got to go."

"Shit, I don't get it, why are you doing this to me?" Her eyes were glittering with tears and his heart broke at that. "I just got settled here, Dad. Angela and I are best friends and what's more, I _like_ this place. All the other places were real shitholes. I've got friends, I've got a boyfriend, I've got a job and my grades are good…"

"Bella, this is not about ruining your life. I don't want to leave you anymore than you want me to go but I can't help it. I've got to go."

"And I have to go to hell, too."

"Fuck, Bella," he exploded. "What the hell would you have me do, find your damn mother? Would you rather go stay with her for nine months? If you want that, I'll do it."

She was silent, still shoving her eggs around. "No," she muttered finally. "I don't want any more to do with her than she has to do with me."

He was silent then, watching her. The tears were slowly absorbing back into her eyes and she sighed, pushing her hair over her shoulder.

"So I'm going to Boston for the school year."

He nodded. "Yep."

"Do I get to take all my shit with me?"

"Take whatever you want. They've got the room. I think they're even putting you in my old bedroom."

She nodded, then frowned. "Shit, am I going to be sleeping in the same bed I was conceived in?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No. Sorry to say it, Sweet Pea, but you were conceived in the backseat of a car."

She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "A car? Really? Classy, Dad."

He shrugged and stood up, taking their plates. "What can I say, I was fifteen, she was sixteen, I was just happy she was letting me fuck her."

Bella grunted and stood up. "Again, classy."

He shrugged but made no excuses. His parents had been upper crust but he'd never really fit into that world. He'd been into grunge and heavy metal and motorcycles, not the symphony or ballroom dancing or limousines. That was all Rose, his older sister.

"Your sister lives near them, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, she and her family are right down the street, actually. You'll be in the same class as your cousin Alice."

Bella made a face. She'd never met her cousin but she'd seen a picture once and hadn't been impressed. The two girls, alike in stature, coloring, and age, were completely different personality wise. Bella was a tom-boy, the only feminine thing about her the fact that she had a woman's body and long hair she took pride in. Alice was all girl all the time. The last picture they'd gotten from Boston had been Alice's sweet sixteen. The girl had been dressed up like a fairy princess in a giant poofy dress in baby pink. Her short spiky hair was topped with a tiara, for fuck's sake. Bella had stared at it, unable to comprehend that this girl was in fact blood.

Edward was kind of on her side in that one. Rosalie had always been a girly girl and they never got along as kids. Of course, the fact that she was six years older than he was could have had something to do with that.

He turned back and Bella was still sitting at the table, her face contemplative. "You still want to meet Mike, right?"

He nodded.

"Then I want to go on the pill."

Edward almost dropped his coffee mug. "Shit."

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously, you offered last night. I'm not saying Mike and I are going to, I just want to be prepared if I do."

"You're going to Boston for nine months," he argued, regretting his impulsive offer the night before. "You won't be having sex."

"Fuck you, maybe I will." She stood up, leaning forward with her palms on the table. "I'm allowed to rebel a little."

"You do. You sneak out of the house at night."

"Fine. Don't let me go on the pill. We'll just use condoms. You know how reliable those are, _Daddy_."

He gritted his teeth. She was going to drive him crazy. It was some kind of innate talent of seemingly every woman he knew and was related to. "Fine. We'll get you on the pill. But if he touches you…"

"I know, you'll castrate him."

He nodded and turned back to the sink, scowling. He turned on the water and started to scrub at the dishes in the sink furiously. He could hear Bella behind him, shifting from foot to foot.

"Dad I'm not really going to have sex with him. I just said that to annoy you."

"I know."

"I'm sorry I'm such a bitch sometimes. I get it from my mother."

He grinned. "I'm sorry I'm such an ass. I get it from your mother, too."

She laughed and came over, ducking under his arm and giving him a hug. "So we're good?"

"We're good. Still want to go on the pill?"

She fiddled with the dish rag, gently pushing him out of the way with her hip as she started on the dishes. "How upset will you be if I say yes?"

"I won't be thrilled, but you know I'd rather you be safe than stupid."

She nodded, not looking up at him. "Then yes. I mean, it won't be Mike. He's a shithead. But it could be someone I meet in Boston."

Edward grimaced. Great, some asshole he wouldn't know would be deflowering his baby girl while he was half a world away and unable to stop it. Or castrate the son of a bitch. Maybe he could talk to Emmett. He'd always gotten along pretty well with his sister's giant of a husband.

"Alright. We'll go to the doctor next week then. Call and make the appointment." She nodded and he leaned over, kissing her temple. "I'm glad we're good. I'd hate to leave with shit between us."

She grinned. "Then I totally take it back. I'm still mad as hell at you."

"Nope, sorry, you already accepted it."

She rolled her eyes and went back to her dishes.

"If Mike is such an asshole," he asked after a moment, refilling both their coffee mugs "why are you with him?"

She shrugged one slim shoulder. "He's cool?"

Edward snorted. "Seriously? You're that shallow?"

She sighed. "He's got a motorcycle and he treats me pretty well, Dad. He doesn't pressure me to do anything I'm not ready for like the guys my age do."

"I'm still not thrilled with you dating a guy three years older."

"I know." She turned and winked at him. "That's why I do it."


	3. Chapter 3: Going to Boston

Bella and Edward's cab pulled up to the big three story house. Bella stared up at it in awe and Edward stared up at it in disgust.

The house was big and ostentatious and old. Cullens had been living in it for probably close to two hundred years at this point and the fact that it was supposed to one day be his made him a little sick at his stomach. He didn't want anything to do with it, some of the worst memories of his life had taken place here and the fact that he was bringing his baby here was making him strongly reconsider the emancipation or even the marriage idea. One glance at Bella changed his mind, though. She was looking up at the house in awe. He sighed internally and tried to see it through her eyes. It was kind of a cool house if you didn't have bad memories of it. The fact that it was over two hundred years was something.

He hitched his duffle over his shoulder and grabbed Bella's larger suitcase while she gripped her two other bags, her purse and a large tote criss-crossed over her chest. She was nervous about meeting her grandparents for the first time in years and he was nervous about seeing his parents again. He led the way forward, through the gate and up the walk to the ornate double front doors, Bella close behind him. She was reverting to a scared toddler and that annoyed him.

He rang the bell and waited. John would answer the door in a moment, he was sure. The man had been the Cullens' butler for years and seemed unlikely to quit anytime soon, whether retiring or dying. John was a staple at the Cullens house.

The door swung open and John looked at Edward for a long moment. "Master Edward. It's good to see you."

He stepped back to let them pass. Edward nodded. "John. How's it going?"

"As well as can be expected, sir."

Edward grinned and set Bella's suitcase down, then his own duffle. "You look good. What are you, 125 now?"

John smiled. "Not quite. I just celebrated my seventy-fifth birthday."

Bella stood shyly behind Edward. He smiled and pulled her forward. "John, remember Bella?"

John studied her and shook his head. "You've grown."

Edward laughed and nodded. "That happens over fourteen years."

Just then, a woman with perfectly styled caramel colored hair and wearing an expensive looking cream colored linen dress appeared from another area of the house.

"Edward. I'm glad you could make it."

"Mother."

Bella looked at the woman she'd seen in pictures and once or twice in her life. Her grandmother was tall and slender and the jewelry she wore was tasteful and modest, though obviously expensive. Bella felt more than ever that she was going to be out of place here, with her torn jeans, band t-shirt and muddy tennis shoes. She nervously started to fiddle with the earrings that Angela had given her as a gift before leaving. The little guitar picks were exactly Bella's style. Her grandmother, however, disapproved.

Esme Cullen pursed her lips slightly at the sight of the bright orange picks dangling from her granddaughter's earlobes but she chose to say nothing. It wouldn't bode well to alienate the girl this soon. She'd deal with the girl's poor clothing choices later. She'd wear a uniform to school, so that would certainly help matters.

"You must be Isabella."

"Bella," Edward corrected her lightly.

"John, Isabella will be in Edward's old room. Edward will spend the night in the guest room across the hall."

John bowed lightly and picked up the two bags Edward had dropped. Edward didn't move to stop him, knowing that would only irritate his mother more. Normally he'd be alright with that, relish it even, but he didn't want to make things more difficult than they already were. He'd seen the subtle sweep of Esme's eyes over Bella's figure and knew what it meant. Bella was in for a make-over, whether or not she wanted one.

"I've had your room redecorated to be more fitting for a girl. I had help from Rose and Alice so I'm sure you'll like it."

Bella nodded, a faint frown on her face. She was pretty sure if her girly cousin had anything to do with it, she'd hate it. Esme turned and walked away, heading into a sitting room that was reserved for company only. Edward sighed and motioned for Bella to come with him. She did, straightening her back and lifting her head. He grinned to himself. She wasn't going to let his bitch of a mother get to her and that made him immensely proud.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

Esme was standing at the beverage cart when they entered the room.

"Water please," Bella said firmly.

"Same for me." Edward motioned for Bella to sit on the couch and he dropped beside her, one arm stretched across the back behind her.

Esme nodded and quickly served up their drinks, bringing them over. Bella raised her eyebrows at the cut crystal goblets but didn't say a word as she took a sip. Esme settled in one of the armchairs facing the couch, her ankles crossed demurely.

"How was your flight?"

"Fine. Long, but what can you expect when you fly across the country?"

She nodded and took a sip of her gimlet. She'd never been terribly shy about drinking early in the day. "And how long will you be here?"

"I'm planning on staying until Friday when I ship out."

"Three days. That must be some sort of record. I don't think you've been home that long since you first left."

"Merry Christmas," he said dryly.

There was that barely perceptible lip purse again. "Will we see you or will you hide out in your room?"

"I was planning on showing Bella some of the more touristy aspects of Boston, actually," he replied easily. "She's a fan of _Cheers_ and really likes American history."

"You're taking your underage daughter to a bar? Really Edward."

"It's for her birthday and yes. She won't drink, Jesus, Mother, give me some credit."

"Language, Edward."

He winced. "Sorry. I forgot."

They sat in silence for a long moment.

"So Isabella, do you like to read?"

"Yes."

"We have a wonderful library. Your grandfather loves to read; maybe you can discuss some of your more favorite novels with him."

Bella nodded, shifting uncomfortably. "Maybe." She didn't want to tell her grandmother that she had no intention of spending alone time with either grandparent beyond what was necessary. She finished off her water and set the glass down carefully on the table beside her.

"Coaster, dear. We use coasters in this house. It wouldn't do to have water rings on our family heirlooms." She laughed lightly but even Bella could see it was forced.

"When's Dad getting home?" asked Edward, trying to break the tension.

"He'll be home shortly. We have a lovely pork roast for dinner if you're joining us."

"I was hoping to go to Cheers tonight." Edward turned to Bella. "You ok with pushing that to tomorrow?"

She shrugged. "Whatever."

"Great. You'll love Maria's cooking. She's the best."

"Maria doesn't work for us anymore. We have a new housekeeper now, Lillian."

"Oh." He frowned. "Is she as good as Maria?"

"Your father says her food is better."

Edward grinned. "Great."

There was another awkward pause. "I assume my lovely sister and her family will be joining us for dinner?"

Esme shifted. "No, they're out of town at the moment. They're getting back on Sunday so I'm afraid you won't see them."

Edward didn't look upset in the slightest at that fact. "Shame."

Esme hummed noncommittally as she took another sip of her drink. Her eyes locked on Bella, who squirmed uncomfortably under her grandmother's gaze. She reached up and fiddled with her guitar pick earrings self-consciously. Edward's eyes narrowed slightly as he studied his mother. He could almost see the wheels turning in her head as she mentally gave his daughter a makeover.

He stood up then. "I'm going to go upstairs and settle in if you don't mind. Bells, come on and I'll show you to your room."

She nodded, jumping up quickly. She didn't look at Esme as she followed Edward out of the room. Edward led her up the grand sweeping staircase and down a wide hallway to a large room.

It smelled of fresh paint but that wasn't what caused Bella to wrinkle her nose. The wrinkle came from the fact that the room was pink with a giant dollhouse at one end. The bed was a canopy with white eyelet lace bedding and big fluffy pink pillows as a contrast. There were two wingback armchairs, also pink, set in front of a fireplace and a small white desk with a pink-cushioned chair in front of it. The rest of the furniture was a dark cherry and everything matched, an oddity to Bella who was used to her mismatched Salvation Army and Goodwill furniture back home.

She had a private bathroom which was white marble with pink accents. There was a large glass shower and a claw footed tub on one end and a small vanity area with a mirror and lights on the other.

"Shit," she breathed, dropping onto the bed. "Do they think I'm four?"

Edward shook his head. "No, I guess this is Rose and Alice's taste. Sorry."

"Can I put up posters or some shit?"

"I'd hold off on the posters, but feel free to stash the knickknacks in the closet." He lifted a porcelain figurine of an angel. "If it's not around, you won't be tempted to smash it when you get upset and all of this is expensive shit, I can tell you that much."

She grunted. "Worst room ever, Dad. Seriously."

He grinned. "I'm sure you'll be able to personalize it quickly, Sweet Pea."

She grunted in response and flopped backwards on the bed. "Lovely. No posters but I can hide the frou-frou shit."

"Also, they dress for dinner."

She propped herself up on her elbows. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Put on a dress."

"I've only got a couple and they're not fancy, Dad. Shit, you've seen them and you don't like me wearing them without jeans."

"No jeans, just…wear the longest one you've got."

She sighed and nodded, falling back. "I guess that'd be the red one. It's strapless."

"Wear a sweater over it."

She grunted again and he laughed. He reached forward and patted her knee. "See you in an hour?"

"How do you know it'll be an hour?"

"Dinner in the Cullen household is always at 7. You'll learn that."

"I feel like I need a fucking manual."

"I'll write something up for you. Number one is dinner is always at 7 and we dress for it. Number two is no cussing."

She scowled but nodded. "I'm not perfect, Dad, I'll fuck up."

"I know, and I want you to write me whenever you do." He ran his fingertips down her cheek affectionately. "Be sure to tell me every detail when you do, too. I'll be living vicariously through you, Sweet Pea."

"Lame."

He laughed. "That's the life of a single dad. Lame."

She grinned. "Knock on my door to go to dinner together?"

"Definitely. I wouldn't throw you to the wolves like that."

She gave him a look and he winked, exiting the room and pulling the door shut behind him.


	4. Chapter 4: Leaving on a Jet Plane

Edward grinned as Bella snapped pictures like crazy. "You realize you'll be here for nine months. You can come back and take more pictures later."

"I want to do it now while I'm here," she grinned. "Smile."

He made a cheesy grinning face and she laughed, snapping another photo. "That's going on my wall of fame."

He grunted and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they started down the street. Evening was falling and the temperature was getting cooler. She snuggled close to him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"So have you had a good day, Sweet Pea?" he asked, kissing the side of her head.

"I have, thanks." She smiled up at him. "Cheers next, right?"

"Damn straight."

They walked in companionable silence for a while, chatting occasionally as he showed her his favorite things in the part of Boston they were in. They ran across the street and then started across the Commons towards Cheers. Bella was practically dancing with excitement when she saw the sign pointing down to the restaurant.

"Take my picture," she demanded, shoving her camera at him. He laughed and took it, holding it up as she stood next to the sign, a big grin on her face.

"Say sex."

She burst out laughing and he snapped the picture.

"Sex? Really?"

"Sex makes people happier than cheese does. I read that somewhere."

She rolled her eyes and took the camera from him, recalling the picture and nodding her approval. "I like it."

"Good." He hooked his arm around her neck again, kissing her temple as they started down the stairs.

The restaurant was crowded so they had to wait a little for a table but before too long, they were seated at a small table and looking over the menu.

"Shit, this is expensive. Should we just get something to split?" Bella looked up at Edward nervously.

"Nope. This is for your birthday. You're going to be at the hands of my parents for nine months and I'm going to miss a lot so order whatever you want."

"Whatever I want? Even alcohol?"

He grinned. "If we weren't going back to my parents' house, I'd say ok but no. Next time, I swear."

She grinned and looked back at the menu thoughtfully. Edward grinned, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small black velvet bag that he set nonchalantly on the table beside her. Bella didn't notice it until after they had ordered their food and were sitting back, taking in the ambiance.

"What's this?" she asked curiously.

"It's your birthday and Christmas present."

She raised her eyebrows. "So it's expensive."

"Yep."

She grinned and grabbed the bag, opening the drawstrings and dumping the contents into her palm. It was a long pale blue silk cord with a small silver charm on it. Bella held the charm in her fingers curiously. "What's this?"

"It's called La Pivoine," he explained, taking the bracelet from her and placing the charm on the back of her wrist and lightly wrapping the ties around her wrist in a criss-cross pattern, up and around. "It's a peony and it means 'My love is watching over you, take care of yourself.'"

She smiled, fingering the charm lightly between her thumb and forefinger. "It's really pretty, Dad. Thanks."

He kissed her temple. "You're welcome, Sweet Pea. You're the most important thing in this world to me and I hate that I have to leave you tomorrow."

She nodded, not looking up at him. Her fingertips ran over the silk over and over. "So am I supposed to just wear this all the time or what?"

"Yes. You wear it until the silk wears out then you get a new silk tie from the store I bought it at. Just don't lose the charm."

She nodded and wiped at her eyes. He pulled her close, hesitating for a second before muttering "Fuck it" and pulling her into his lap. She curled against his chest and rested her forehead against his neck, crying a little. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and just held her.

Separation was never easy for them, especially since it was just the two of them. There was no one else for her to go to, no one else for him to trust with her. He'd been lucky enough in the past to only be sent out a few months at a time, but this one was already killing him slowly. Especially since he was having to leave her with his parents. They treated this separation like they treated all the others: with denial. They ate and joked, teasing each other mercilessly and seeming to other patrons more like brother and sister than father and daughter. Edward looked younger than his years and Bella looked some older than hers.

After they ate, he bought her a t-shirt and they headed back out, strolling together in the warm summer evening back towards the house. Bella would occasionally skip ahead of him, snapping a few pictures before waiting for him to catch up and showing them to him. He noted with a grin that she continually rubbed the silk cord on her wrist.

Once back at the house, he waited until the light under her door went out before he crossed into his room. He hadn't spread out much but he still did a last look around to make sure nothing was left behind. He'd hate to have to ask his parents to send him anything.

He sat down at the small desk in the room and pulled out some paper and a pen, starting his customary letter to Bella. He wrote her a letter every time he left, something tangible for her to hold when she missed him. There would be more letters and emails and phone calls occasionally but this one would be special. He stumbled over the words, the emotions not coming as easily as he would have liked. It was late when he finally finished, folding the letter carefully and slipping it into the envelope. He collapsed on the bed for a couple hours of sleep before morning, content with what he'd written.

The next morning Bella's eyes were red-rimmed and her nose was pink. She refused to meet Edward's eye as she pushed her food around on her plate, not eating anything. Edward watched her but didn't say anything. Bella didn't like being the center of attention and asking about her obvious tears would do just that.

"Isabella, we'll need to go shopping for your school clothing later today," Esme spoke up from her end of the table. Carlisle, Edward's father, was sitting at the other end reading the newspaper as he ate his eggs and toast. "I've enrolled you in the same school Edward and Rosalie attended, where Alice is attending currently, and they require a uniform."

"I'm ok with public school," Bella said calmly, her voice slightly raspy. "I really don't mind it."

"I do. I won't have a child under my roof not getting the best possible education."

"Public school has worked so far for Bella," Edward narrowed his eyes at his mother, not appreciating the implication that he wasn't doing his best for his daughter.

"I'm sure it has, wherever you've been living, but you can't honestly expect her to stay here and go to a _Boston_ public school?" Esme looked horrified by that idea.

Edward's grip on his fork tightened to the point that his knuckles turned white. "Not today, Mother. I'm leaving in a couple of hours and I don't want to fight with anyone today."

She pursed her lips and went back to her breakfast fruit bowl. Silence reigned in the dining room again, broken only by the occasional scrape of silver on china and the rustling of the newspaper Carlisle was reading.

Edward finally sighed and pushed back. "I'm going to go get dressed. Bella, we'll need to leave in about thirty minutes."

She nodded and stood up, too. "I'll go get ready."

"She's going with you?" Esme looked surprised. "Edward, that can't be safe for her to be around all those seamen."

Bella looked down then, her long dark hair hiding the smile that spread across her face. Edward didn't bother hiding the grin. "Seamen? Please, Mother. Sailors."

Esme's lips pursed again. She didn't like being made to look even remotely foolish and the fact she'd done it to herself in front of her teenage granddaughter upset her. "I don't think it's safe for her."

"Then come along," he said exasperated. "I want Bella with me as long as possible. You can take her shopping afterwards."

Bella shot him a dirty look.

"Edward, I can't be ready to go out in public in thirty minutes. Look at me!"

He did. She was wearing a pair of linen pants with an oversized white button up shirt. She had a wide belt on and her pearls.

"You look fine. You're not trying to impress a bunch of dirty sailors are you?"

"Why do you always have to push my buttons?"

He grinned. "Because it's so easy to do it."

She sighed. "Thirty minutes then."

Edward nodded and headed upstairs, Bella close behind him. She slipped into her room and he stepped into his.

Bella sat on the edge of the bed. There was nothing more for her to do to get ready, she had showered that morning and was fully dressed, she just didn't want to sit in that cold dining room anymore. Carlisle hadn't said hardly two words to her the night before at dinner and he hadn't said a single one to anyone this morning, not even thank you when the cook brought in his coffee.

The room was still just as awful as it had been the first day. The knick knacks were all packed away carefully and she'd put a few of her own things out but it still didn't feel like home. She wondered if it ever would.

She flopped backwards and stared up at the lacy canopy. She'd wanted a canopy as a kid, sure, but that desire had expired when she'd turned 7 and decided boys were more fun to play with than girls.

There was a soft tap on her door, signaling that it was time to go. She wiped at the few tears that had leaked out and sat up, taking a deep breath and bracing herself for the upcoming separation.

The car ride was quiet and somewhat awkward. Esme refused to sit in the front seat and Edward didn't want to be separated from Bella just yet so the three of them were crammed into the back uncomfortably. They pulled up to the airport and Edward crawled out quickly, Bella scrambling out after him. He pulled his duffle out of the trunk and headed for the group of men in dress whites congregating nearby, Bella trailing along behind him.

Esme watched from the comfort and safety of the car as her son checked in and put his duffle through to be checked. She saw with surprise that he had a small bag slung over his shoulder. It looked like a laptop bag. She didn't remember seeing it before now but supposed that had simply been because she hadn't been looking.

He pulled Bella away from the group for a moment, settling them on a small bench that was available for passengers waiting for a taxi. He bent his head close to hers, whispering something. Bella nodded and wiped at her eyes. His hand rubbed her back gently and he kissed her temple. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, her eyes closed. He held her for a long moment before gently prying her arms from him and setting her hands in her lap. They immediately clenched into fists. He leaned down and pulled a white envelope out of the laptop bag. Bella leaned to one side and pulled a similar one out of her back pocket, folded in half and rumpled. They exchanged envelopes and hers went into his bag while his went into her pocket.

He gently pushed her hair back from her face and kissed her forehead, then her mouth lightly. Esme gasped at that, horrified. If she was a young child, that would be one thing, but she was practically a woman. Bella smiled though and hugged him again. He stood up and shouldered his bag, his free arm around her shoulders as they walked. Another hug, another light kiss, and then Bella was sliding back into the car. Esme raised her eyebrows at her granddaughter but Bella was staring out the window, looking pointedly away from the group of sailors. The car pulled away and Esme watched the back of her son's head as he pointedly didn't watch them leave.

She suddenly hoped that she didn't disappoint him again, like she had fourteen years ago. This was her chance to redeem herself and she was going to do her damndest to do so.

***

Tali: Don't get weirded out. My dad and I kissed on the lips for years. The last time was my wedding day in 2008. There was absolutely nothing inappropriate about our relationship. Esme is horrified because she is from a world where that is just not done, that sort of affection not expressed.

Also...this is all I've really got for this story. I'll see what I can come up with but as it seems to not be one of my more popular stories, I may just end here and focus on another story that's been plaguing me for seriously over a month. We shall see, lovelies.


	5. Chapter 5: First Day of School

Tali: Ooo…yes, we're back. I'm going to try to continue this. If I still don't get much response on it, I'll wrap it up quickly, but I hate having something unfinished. Let me know what you think!

Bella stared at herself in the mirror, slightly horrified. Her school uniform was a knee length blue plaid skirt, a light blue oxford shirt, a plaid tie and a navy blazer with the school's crest sewn on it. Her grandmother had purchased white knee socks, shiny black Mary Janes and a plaid headband that matched the skirt. It was definitely _not_ Bella.

She sighed and shook her head at the footwear. She opened the closet door and rummaged around inside until she found her black tennis shoes and pulled those on over her regular socks, black with white skulls and crossbones. She put on her guitar pick earrings and pulled her hair back, securing it with the silver butterfly clip. She shouldered her bag and headed downstairs, her chin high, daring Esme to say something to her about her shoes, socks, or earrings.

As she made her way down the staircase, she could hear voices. She frowned slightly, wondering why her grandmother had visitors this early in the day but decided not to question it. She dropped her bag by the front door and headed back towards the dining room for breakfast, her stomach in knots. It was bad enough her dad was missing the first day of school in a new town, she had to wear a ridiculous uniform and sit through another uncomfortable and probably silent meal with her grandparents. The voices were getting louder as she neared the dining room and she froze when she saw the source. Her aunt and cousin were sitting at the large dining table, chatting away while her uncle and grandfather were hidden behind newspapers.

Rose, her aunt, looked as flawless as ever. Her glossy blond hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail and she was dressed impeccably in a tailored blue dress. Bella stared at her in fascination, amazed this woman who was so put together and flawless could be related to her dad, the messy man with the tattoos and who was always wearing dirty jeans with holes in them.

Rose looked up then and saw Bella standing in the doorway and raised one carefully sculpted eyebrow.

"Bella?"

Esme and Alice turned then and one of the newspapers lowered slightly, revealing a dark head of hair and interested brown eyes.

"Am I late?"

"No, just in time. Sit down and Lillian will bring you something to eat."

Bella walked into the room, her face flaring under the close scrutiny of everyone else. She slid into a chair next to Alice who was staring at her intently, curiosity and interest written on her face. She stared down at the lace tablecloth intensely until a plate of eggs, bacon and toast appeared in front of her. She mumbled her thanks and started to eat quickly.

"You know your cousin, Alice, and her parents Rose and Emmett." Esme spoke as though these were people who'd been in Bella's everyday life for years. "Since Alice goes to your school and is in your year, I thought you two might like to go together."

"It's going to be so much fun having you here, Bella," Alice said then, her voice bubbly with excitement. "I can tell we're going to be really good friends."

"You can, huh," Bella said, noncommittally. "How's that exactly?"

"Well, we're the same age so we can do everything together. Parties, dances, homework, parties, shopping, sleepovers…" Alice's eyes were sparkling with excitement and she was practically bouncing in her seat. "You'll be like the sister I never had!"

"Swell," muttered Bella, gulping down her orange juice.

"We should hurry," Rose broke in suddenly. "Isabella, you'll need to meet with the headmaster before classes to receive your schedule. Thank God you're starting at the beginning of the year. It would be incredibly difficult if you'd missed some. I can only imagine how much catch up work you'd have."

Bella didn't have much to say to that. She actually agreed with her aunt on that one. She'd had to switch schools in the middle of the semester before and it was tricky catching up with stuff the other schools had already taught when they were teaching something she'd already learned. Honestly, she wondered why there wasn't some kind of national teaching schedule or something. Whatever they called it.

"Fine. I'm ready to go now." She pushed her empty plate back and stood up.

Esme eyed her granddaughter. "Like that? What happened to the shoes I bought you?"

"I'm not a fan of Mary Janes. Or headbands."

Alice's smile slipped a tiny bit and Bella saw then that her cousin was dressed in the very same items.

"Well, they're not for everyone," Rose said brusquely. "I always hated Mary Janes myself." She, to Bella's complete shock, winked. "Let's go girls."

"I'm coming with you," Esme said abruptly, standing up so quickly her chair screeched across the gorgeous waxed floors. "I'm her guardian after all."

"Fine. Let's go."

Rose was already halfway to the door, pausing to kiss her husband on the cheek. Alice bounced over to him and gave him a kiss too before hugging her grandfather and hurrying after her mother. Bella stood awkwardly for a moment then nodded at both of them and turned to follow the other women out of the room.

This place didn't have lockers. Bella couldn't understand that. Instead, you were expected to take every book home with you and bring it back every day. She was convinced halfway through the day that she was going to end up a hunchback by the time her dad came home.

She was struggling with her backpack in her last class of the day, English, when a tall blond guy came towards her with a friendly grin on his face. He was easily six foot tall with carefully styled hair to look like he hadn't done anything to it and brown eyes with a suspicious looking glint in them. He was really good looking and Bella had actually seen him in the halls during the day and had noticed how the other girls stopped what they were doing and straightened up as he passed. Apparently, he was desirable to them. Not so much for her.

"Need some help?"

She looked up at him warily. "I'm good, thanks."

"You sure? I don't mind." He reached forward and lifted her backpack up onto his shoulder easily, his own hanging loosely on the other shoulder. It looked suspiciously empty.

"I said I'm good," she said evenly, reaching for her bag. He stepped back out of reach and started towards the door.

"So, New Girl, you're not from around here, right?"

Bella gritted her teeth and followed after him. "No."

"So where are you from?"

"None of your damn business, that's where. Give me my bag." It was a lot of work, remembering to put on the filter for her language here. It wasn't expressly said, but she had a feeling if she spoke the way she normally did, she'd get into a world of trouble. "Damn" was probably pushing it, actually.

"Ooo feisty. I like it." He grinned at her in what she guessed was supposed to be a sexy way or something. Really, she just wanted to practice some of the self defense moves her dad and his friends had taught her and rearrange his face some.

"Look, Old Asshole, give me my bag back or I'm going to have to hurt you."

He quirked one blond eyebrow at her. "Oh really? You think you can hurt me?" His eyes slid up and down her small frame, clearly thinking she was all talk.

"Really. My dad's a Navy pilot and there's no way in hell he'd leave me in this hellhole without being able to protect myself. I'd really hate to break your nose and get thrown out on the first day but I'm also completely willing to do so. Now hand over my bag."

He studied her for a moment before a slow grin spread across his face. "I think you're bluffing, but since we've got pictures coming up, I won't risk it. Can't have my senior portrait be of me with a black eye." He winked at her lasciviously as he handed over the bag.

She took it and glared at him before pushing past him and walking towards the door. Fucking boys.

Alice was walking towards her in the nearly deserted hallway. After a full day of school, Bella was slightly rumpled and felt in need of a shower. Alice looked as perky and crisp as she had been when they first arrived. Bella hated her a little for that.

"Bella!" she exclaimed. "Where were you? Mom's waiting…" she trailed off when the blond jackass came out of the room behind Bella. "Oh. Hey Tyler." She regarded him coolly.

His step faltered. "Alice."

Bella watched the silent yet tense interaction between her cousin and the douche for a moment with interest. Alice seemed to win because he finally stepped back and turned on his heel, moving quickly in the opposite direction.

"What the fuck was that?" she asked curiously, falling into step beside Alice as they walked.

Alice shook her head. "He's an asshole. Stay away from him if you can."

"Wow. I never thought we'd agree on something."

Alice grinned at her cousin. "I know we're different, but I really do think we've got enough in common we could be friends, Bella."

Bella nodded. "Maybe so."

Rose was waiting outside in the expensive SUV she'd dropped them off in that morning. She msiled brightly as the two climbed into the backseat.

"How was your first day?"

Bella grunted and leaned back, closing her eyes.

Alice leaned forward. "Great. I've got the best teachers and Bella and I have three classes together so I can show her around and everything."

Bella tuned out, allowing herself to drift off as she rubbed the silk cord on her wrist absentmindedly. Alice chatted steadily, her voice becoming a low drone in the background of Bella's thoughts.

It had only been a few days but she missed her dad like crazy. Italy was too fucking far in her opinion. She really wished she'd been able to go with him but since he was going to be living on a ship, that wasn't possible. She understood, she really did, but it was still hard.

The car pulled to a stop and she opened her eyes, seeing the brick mansion in front of her.

"Thanks Aunt Rose, Alice. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." She grabbed her bag and climbed out of the car, slamming the door shut behind her as she headed inside.

Rose waited until Bella was safe inside before pulling out. "How was her day?" she asked quietly.

Alice sighed and rested her cheek on the back of the passenger seat. "I don't know. She's not much of a talker. I guess it was ok."

Rose nodded but didn't say anything more the rest of the drive.

Esme was in her sitting room when she heard the front door open and close. It was louder than when John answered it so it must be Bella. She waited for her granddaughter to come to her but after a few moments, she heard another door upstairs shut. She frowned and turned slightly in her seat. Apparently Bella didn't know that she was expected to come see her grandmother after school. She stood up and started towards the stairs.

Bella dropped her bag on the floor with a loud thunk and flopped face forward on her bed, laying still for a moment and wondering absentmindedly if she could smother herself on the fluffy comforter. She rolled onto her side and pushed herself up when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called tiredly.

Esme entered the room a moment later. "How was school?"

"Fine."

"Do you have homework?"

Bella sighed. "Yeah. I'm just taking a moment before I start on it. It doesn't seem fair to have homework on the first day."

"Well, they expect you to go on to Ivy League universities and go on to prestigious careers after that."

Bella grunted. "I just want to write and I don't care where I go to school."

Esme looked at her with surprise. "Write? You want to be a journalist?"

"No, not so much. More like short stories and sh…stuff."

Esme's lips twitched but she didn't say anything. She knew there was an effort being put forth by Bella to clean up her language and she could appreciate that. "Do you write much on your own?" she asked as she settled into one of the armchairs in the room, her ankles crossed demurely and her hands folded in her lap.

"Oh yeah, tons." Bella stood up and shed her blazer, draping it across the foot of the bed. "I left most of it back home in storage but I write all the time."

"Is any of it any good?"

Bella chuckled and plopped into a seat across from Esme. "Who knows. I like it."

Esme nodded. "Well, I'll let you get to your homework. I'll see you at dinner." She stood up then and exited the room.

Bella sat for a moment, contemplating the conversation she'd just had with her grandmother. It hadn't been totally painful, just…nice. She wondered if maybe that might be a hint of what having a mom would be like.


	6. Chapter 6: Nice Running Into You

A/N: Heyo! I'm not dead! So, I've actually got a semi-plan for this story. It won't be long, though there's no telling how long it'll take me to actually write it out. I'll post as I write, so sorry for delays. I know there's not many of you out there, but I hope you enjoy the story!

OOO

It took a while but Bella finally fell into a routine with school and home. She got up early to jog, a habit she picked up more as a way to get out of the house than as a form of exercise. She enjoyed seeing Boston waking up and got to know a few of the staff at surrounding houses in the neighborhood, if not by name then definitely by face.

When she got back from her jog she took a shower and dressed for school, grabbing an apple or orange to eat on the way to school. She trudged through her classes, speaking mainly to Alice and avoiding Tyler as much as she could, eating alone at lunch with a book propped up in front of her.

After school she went home and avoided Esme and Carlisle until dinner then she holed back up in her room until she went to bed. It was a lonely, quiet existence, but it made the time pass.

After a month, Esme looked up at Bella at the dinner table, obviously trying to figure out a tactful way to word her statement. Bella stared back at her, challenging her grandmother with her eyes, daring her to say something about the blue streak she'd dyed into her hair the weekend before in a fit of boredom.

"Do you only have two dresses?" Esme finally asked. "I've only seen the two."

"I'm not much into dresses," Bella admitted, caught off guard. "Dad didn't think about it until it was too late to get me any more for dinners."

"Well, I'd be happy to take you shopping if you'd like." Esme didn't look up as she said this and Bella was stunned to realize her grandmother was nervous. "I know our taste differs, but maybe we could find a few things we agree on. The holidays are coming up soon and there will be several parties and benefits that we'll go to. You don't have to go to all of them, but we'd like you to come to some of them with us."

Bella stared down at her plate, still stunned. "Um…ok. I think that'd be alright," she finally managed.

Esme nodded. "Are you available Thursday afternoon?"

Bella mentally rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm free."

"Wonderful. I'll pick you up from school and we'll go from there."

"Sure."

The next morning, Bella plugged her ear buds in and set off on her jogging route. There was a distinct chill in the early October morning and she could see her breath. Her fingers were cold and she shivered as a blast of cold wind whipped her ponytail into her face. She pulled her hood up and kept going, lowering her head so the wind wouldn't bite into her face as much.

She had her music blasting, the soothing sounds of Led Zeppelin pounding in her ears, setting an odd tempo for running. She could feel the beat of the music in her bones, spurring her forward. She came to the corner where she usually turned but instead kept going, an odd desire to just run and keep running until she ran out of road coming over her. She was heading west, so that could be a while.

She started across an unfamiliar street and wasn't more than a few paces into the crosswalk when she felt another body slam into her, knocking her sideways into the street and leaving her breathless and dazed. Her iPod went skittering across the pavement and came to a stop in a large puddle of water in the gutter. Moments later a large truck came around the corner and lumbered through the crosswalk, right where Bella would have been.

"Shit, are you ok?"

She looked up into a concerned face with earnest blue eyes. "What the fuck just happened?"

"I knew that truck was coming and I called out to you but you didn't hear me so I tackled you. Sorry about your iPod."

She sat up gingerly, mentally assessing her body for anything broken or hurting. Her palms stung and her legs were scraped up but otherwise she was ok.

"So you just saved me from being smashed like a pancake. I guess I owe you a thanks, huh." She smiled up at him uncertainly.

He grinned. "Well, you could go to dinner with me."

Bella blinked. "It might be nice to know your name first."

He chuckled and held out a hand, helping her to her feet. "James Hunter."

"Bella Cullen."

"I know. We have English Lit together. Mr. Bonner."

She stared at him for a beat before finally shrugging. "Well, ok. I haven't really paid much attention to who's in the class, but I guess I will now."

He nodded. "Sounds like a good idea."

Bella checked her watch and sighed. "Shit, I've got to go. I guess hit me up in class today? We'll make plans?"

He nodded. "Sure thing."

Bella smiled up at him and turned, jogging back the way she'd come, not looking back at the boy standing on the corner. He, however, watched her with a satisfied smirk on his face.

For the first time in a long time, Bella had something to look forward to in school. James. Her thoughts kept straying back to him as she showered and dressed and she didn't hear a word Esme said on the way to school. She kept revisiting the color of his eyes and the way his mouth quirked up on one side first before turning into a full on smile that lit up his whole face and made his eyes seem impossibly bluer.

A sense of happy anticipation really made the day both drag and fly by. English Lit was her last class and at times it seemed it would never come and at others it seemed like it was coming too quickly. She stood in the hallway outside the door nervously. She was suddenly realizing the awkwardness of the situation. What if he didn't want to talk to her? What if he'd already forgotten who she was and what he'd said that morning? What if he was setting her up? In spite of a lot of her bravado and bluster that she put on for her dad and grandparents, she felt like the last was the one she really couldn't handle. Being ignored would be fine; being made fun of scared her.

"Hey pretty girl."

She looked up, startled, and saw James grinning at her as he came down the hallway. An immense wave of relief washed over her and she smiled up at him.

"Hey, yourself. I was wondering if you'd remember me."

James laughed and hooked an arm around her neck familiarly and guided her into the classroom with him. "Of course I remember you. You're the girl who narrowly avoided being pancaked this morning." He motioned her into an empty desk before sliding into the one beside her. "I've been thinking about tonight. Do you know how to swim?"

Bella laughed. "Seriously? I thought everyone knew everything about me. My dad's in the navy."

"So?"

"So…navy…water…swimming? Of course I know how to swim."

"Excellent." He beamed at her. "We're going swimming for our date."

Bella quirked an eyebrow at him. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

She rolled her eyes. "Can't argue with that logic, I suppose. When and where?"

"I'll text you the details."

The teacher came in just then and Bella turned to pay attention. James, on the other hand, turned to start a conversation with another student. Alice had seen the entire exchange and was staring at her cousin in amazement.

OOO

Bella shivered slightly in the cool night air as James led the way across their deserted school campus.

"Are you sure this is ok?" she asked curiously, looking over his shoulder as he pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the door to the pool.

"Of course. I'm on the swim team. Coach wants me to practice whenever I can, so I have a key and permission to come whenever I want." He flashed her his bright grin again.

She grinned back at him and followed him into the large building. The smell of chlorine immediately hit her, making her nose twitch slightly. Every little sound echoed off the walls, amplified by the water and glass. It was warm and humid inside and there was condensation on the windows.

"Stay here," James said, touching Bella's arm to get her attention. She nodded and looked around at what she could see in the dark. She listened to his footsteps echoing across the vast space and shrugged out of her heavy coat, draping it over her arm while she waited.

A moment later the lights clicked on, flooding the large room. She smiled at James as he made his way back to her, skirting around the edge of the pool. She turned and spied a bench nearby, perfect for holding her things. She draped her coat on it, then sat down and pulled off her shoes and socks. James dropped down next to her and started undressing himself.

"So tell me about yourself," she prompted, standing up and pulling her shirt off over her head.

"Not much to tell, really," he said matter-of-factly, his voice muffled by his shirt. "I'm an only child, captain of the swim team, going to Harvard next fall. You?"

Bella chuckled as she shimmied out of her jeans, careful to keep her bikini bottom on. "I'm sure you know everything. My dad's in the navy, stationed in Italy for a while so I'm staying with his parents. Also, an only child and Alice's cousin."

He nodded and led her to the edge of the pool. "Ready?"

She nodded. They held their breaths and jumped in, surfacing a moment later, treading water.

"It's warm," Bella said with surprise.

James nodded. "Keeps the muscles loose." He swam away from her with a leisurely backstroke.

Bella followed him. "So can I ask you a question and get an honest answer?"

"Sure."

"Did you ask me out because, statistically speaking, I'm more likely to have sex with you?"

This caught James off guard and he floundered for a second in the water. "What?"

"Please, I'm sure you know I'm the product of a teen pregnancy. You also probably know that statistics show children of teen parents are more likely to be teen parents themselves. You're not stupid and neither am I. You asked me out for sex, didn't you?"

James stared at her for a long moment, treading water while she swam to the ladder and sat awkwardly on the top rung.

"Um…maybe."

She laughed softly and shook her head. "Typical. I'm not having sex with you, you know. Especially not on the first date."

"So is that a never or a not now?"

"Am I really so boring that you wouldn't want to get to know me a little first?" she sounded genuinely hurt and James sighed, swimming towards her in long clean strokes.

"No, I'm just that horny. Contrary to what people may think, I don't get much action around here. The girls at this school are pretty…uptight."

Bella laughed and slipped down into the water, slipping her arms around his neck. "I'm not surprised at the girls, though I'd think you could probably pick up girls outside of school."

"You'd think, but I spend most of my time training." James slid his hands down her back and hoisted her up slightly, encouraging her legs around his waist before he carefully swam backwards in the lane. "You know, for someone who's said she won't have sex with me, you're pretty forward."

"Yeah, I'm a tease." She grinned and kissed him lightly on the nose before carefully untangling herself from him and pushing away, swimming away from him in the warm water.

The two splashed and swam around for hours, talking and laughing and generally getting to know each other. Bella felt oddly at ease around him, finding a kindred spirit and someone she felt she could confide in. she hoped that even if they didn't have a romantic relationship, maybe they could be friends. Around midnight, they finally redressed and headed home, James walking her to her door.

The lights were off inside and everything was quiet.

"Do your grandparents know you're still out?" James asked curiously.

Bella chuckled. "Yes, but I told them not to wait up. I said I was going on a study date and I'd likely be home super late."

"Lying to the authority figures. I like it."

She grinned up at him and turned to unlock the door. "Well, thank you James, I had a really nice time. We should do it again sometime, if you're interested."

"Definitely." There was something in his voice that made her turn. He grinned and leaned down, pressing his mouth against hers lightly at first, then more firmly. Bella dropped her bag beside her and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. His hands slipped around her waist inside her coat and tugged up the hem of her t-shirt, lightly stroking her bare skin. "Anytime you wanna go swimming or anything else with me is perfectly fine." He kissed her again. "Anytime."

Bella grinned and pulled back. "Friday?"

He nodded. "Friday." He kissed her nose and stepped back. "See you in school tomorrow, Bella."

She nodded. "For sure."

She opened the door as quietly as she could, pulling off her sneakers before tiptoeing up the stairs to her room. Luckily her grandparents' room was at the back of the house and hers was the front, so they didn't hear anything. There wasn't even a light on under the door to their room. She dropped her stuff by the door and headed to the desk, opening up her laptop and pulling up her email. There was a new message from her dad.

She read it eagerly, a dull ache taking up residence in her chest. She missed her dad so much and it had only been a few weeks. He didn't have much to say, mostly asking what was going on in her world. She knew he probably couldn't tell her much, but hearing from him was good anyway.

She clicked to reply and told him about school and jogging, how she'd personalized "their" bedroom. She started to tell him about James and then stopped.

It wasn't that she didn't want Edward to know about James, it was she wasn't sure what exactly what was going on there and she knew Edward would want more than just "we're hanging out and making out." She backspaced over the part about James and ended the email the same way she always did:

"Stay safe and come home soon. Love you Dad, Bella."


	7. Chapter 7: Date Night

Now that James was around, Bella's days went by faster and soon, it was the holidays. She was off from school and spent her days trying to avoid her grandparents when they were home. She studied as much as she could, but after a few days, that got old. James wasn't available because of extra practices for an upcoming swim meet, but she hoped that would turn around soon.

True to her word, Esme had taken Bella shopping and they'd found several dresses they both agreed on. They were long enough to suit Esme with a bit of an edge to suit Bella. Nothing too flashy or revealing, but nothing very "grandma" either.

Esme and Carlisle took her to several of the parties they went to, most of them boring stodgy affairs with no one Bella's age in attendance except Alice. There was one coming up in New York City that was going to necessitate an overnight stay. On the one hand, Bella was excited about a trip to the city where she'd never been. On the other, she had no desire to sit through another boring party. She was trying to figure out a way out of it but was coming up blank.

The morning of the trip arrived and she still hadn't come up with a great excuse. She didn't want to waste poor ones, knowing Esme would see right through her trying several different ones, but she was nearly to the end of her rope. And it didn't help that she had a massive headache.

"Are you alright, dear?"

Bella looked up, startled. Esme was looking at her with concern. "I'm fine, just a little tired is all."

"Are you coming down with something?" Carlisle asked, looking at Bella over the top of his paper.

Bella saw her opportunity. "I don't think so," she said carefully "but sometimes a headache is an early symptom of something with me. I guess I can just sleep in the hotel room if I start to feel worse." She poked at her food half-heartedly.

Esme and Carlisle exchanged a wordless conversation. "Would you rather stay here? We could cancel our trip," Esme finally said.

"No, I'll be fine. I know you've been looking forward to this for ages. You've been talking about dinner and the park and everything for weeks. I don't want to take that away from you. I'll really be fine."

She took a small bite of her eggs.

"Unless…would you let me stay home by myself? I'd just sleep and watch tv, probably." She tried to look as sick as she could.

"Isabella, you're only 16. What kind of guardian would I be if I let you stay home alone over the weekend?"

"Now, now, Esme, she wouldn't really be alone," Carlisle countered. "Lillian will be here during the day and I'm sure Alice would be happy to stay the night. It's only one night, after all."

Bella held her breath. It wasn't often that Carlisle had an opinion about something and Esme rarely countered it.

"Well, if you think you'll be alright." Esme sounded hesitant.

"Esme, I'm sure she's more responsible than her father. She does have his past as an example, after all."

Bella flushed. Of course. It wasn't necessarily her safety Esme was worried about; it was her sex life. Esme was worried she'd either have a wild party or invite a boy over. That was especially annoying since Esme and Carlisle were unaware of the fact that Bella was dating anyone.

"Fine." Esme seemed a little reluctant, but she was agreeing. "I'll call Rosalie before we go and make arrangements for Alice to stay tonight." She pushed back from the table then and stood. "If we're leaving Isabella here alone, we need to make a few more arrangements. I'll push our departure back an hour. Carlisle, be ready at 11." With that, she disappeared from the room, her shoes soundless on the marble and hardwood floors.

Carlisle disappeared behind his paper. Bella sat for a long moment before standing up. "Well, I think I'll go lay down for a little while. Thank you for trusting me. I hope you enjoy your trip."

"We will."

Bella pushed back and headed for the door.

"Bella, whatever you do, clean up after yourself won't you? That's how Edward always got caught."

She looked over her shoulder but Carlisle hadn't even lowered his paper. She grinned to herself. "Yes sir."

OOO

"So…are you nervous about staying here alone?" Alice asked as she carefully painted Bella's toes with a bright fire engine red nail polish. It was one of the few colors she had that Bella could stand.

"No. Dad would leave me alone overnight once in a while from about 14 on." Bella picked up her phone to check the text message that had just come in. It was from James, a fact that made a smile break out on her face.

"Ok, I know that look. Who is he?" Alice grinned up at her younger cousin.

"No one," Bella hedged, with a grin, calling up the text.

"Bullshit," Alice laughed. "You don't ever look like that." Her eyes widened. "Shit, are you dating someone in secret? Is it James? Tell me it's not James."

"What's wrong with James?" Bella asked defensively. "We're friends. He's a really nice guy."

"Sure, he's hot, nice, smart, etc. He's also Katie's ex. Well, ex for now."

"Katie Marshall?" Bella asked absentmindedly as she read the text. "Why should that matter?"

"They're on and off all the time," Alice explained. "It's him isn't it?"

Bella sighed. "Yes. He wants to see me tonight."

Alice blew on Bella's toes lightly before sitting back. "Does he know you're home alone?"

"No."

"What'd the text say?"

Bella passed her the phone.

"'Hey pretty girl, you free tonight? I finally got a break from training.'" She chewed on her lip. "Katie would shit."

"Should that bother me?" Bella asked with a laugh, taking the phone back.

"I guess not. You don't care what she thinks of you. I admire that about you."

Bella smiled and played with her phone. "So what do I tell him?"

"Tell him you'll go. I'll cover for you if you cover for me."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Cover what for you? You're the perfect princess."

Alice blushed. "I've kind of got a secret boyfriend, too."

Bella's jaw dropped. Finally, something she and Alice could really relate on. "Who? Is it Tyler? Is that why you warned me away from him?"

Alice snorted. "God no. He's an ass. My boyfriend's name is Jasper Hale and he plays in a band." She smiled and stared off into the distance a little. "He's the drummer."

Bella grinned and nudged Alice carefully with her foot. "Where'd you meet him?"

"I snuck out with a couple of girlfriends to a club and he was playing. We met up after the show and talked until dawn. I think I love him."

"That's awesome."

"Anyway, if you want to go meet up with James tonight, I can go meet up with Jasper and we can help each other out. We can do this from now on, actually." Alice beamed at Bella as though she'd just come up with the best idea ever. Bella didn't disagree with that fact. She worried her "study group" reason was going to wear out soon. Her grades were good, but she didn't think they were THAT good.

"If you're sure, that'd be awesome."

"I mean…" Alice blushed again "I'd kind of like to not have to sneak back in to the house at 4 am, you know? It'd be nice to just stay with him all night without feeling panicked in the morning." She looked up at Bella as though afraid of judgment.

"I totally understand." Bella winked. "I'd like that, too." She left out the part where she wasn't actually having sex with James…yet.

"Awesome!" Alice clapped her hands excitedly before launching herself off the bed and digging through her bag for her phone. "I'm so glad I came over early. We can get ready and go out this evening! Text James you're available…and make him take you somewhere nice. I want to play Barbie with you."

Bella rolled her eyes but obeyed. Twenty minutes later she had a date for that evening.

OOO

Bella paced nervously in the front hall, waiting for James to arrive. Alice had curled her hair and pinned it up, fastening it with silver clips. She was wearing a short red sweater dress with a cowl neck and a wide black patent leather belt. She had knee high boots on and a warm black wool coat over it. In the hour since Alice had danced off, clad in jeans and a tight sweater, it had begun to snow.

She jumped when the bell rang and she took a moment to calm herself before opening the door.

James was standing on the other side, his blond hair shining in the light from the porch lamps. There were fat feathery flakes stuck to his black coat and in his hair. His grin faded as he surveyed Bella.

"Wow."

She blushed. "So I look alright?"

"You look…amazing. You sure you want to go out?"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him along behind her. "Yes. I'm hungry."

He grinned and followed after her willingly, slipping an arm around her waist as they went.

James took Bella out to a nice restaurant where they enjoyed a leisurely meal. Bella kept eyeing the snow outside the window anxiously.

"Would you relax?" James finally laughed as they headed to the car, carefully picking their way through the drifts. "I know how to drive through snow."

"I know, I just feel a little anxious about it is all."

James eyed her as he held the door for her to get into the car. "There's more to it," he said mildly as he climbed into the driver's seat. "You want to spill or should I keep guessing?"

Bella sighed. "I don't want you to get any ideas."

"Oh, well now I've for sure got some."

She laughed. "I'm home alone tonight and I'm a little nervous about it is all."

"You want me to stay with you?" There was no leer or suggestion in his voice, just a simple concern and sincerity.

Bella chewed on her lower lip. "No, I think I'll be ok. Alice is staying with me." She knew Alice wouldn't be back until morning but she also wasn't terribly comfortable with James knowing she'd be completely alone.

"Well, if you change your mind, I'm just a phone call away."

Bella nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

At the house, the two hurried in out of the blowing snow. Bella shrugged out of her coat and hung it up in the closet, taking James' and hanging it up next to hers. She turned back to him and he was looking at her expectantly.

"So now what?"

She flushed. "We could watch a movie up in my room if you'd like. It's warmer up there since they turned the heat down in the main house."

"That works for me. Lead the way."

Bella nodded and turned, heading upstairs with James close behind her. She tensed slightly when his hand rested lightly on the small of her back as they climbed.

She and Alice had left the room in a bit of disarray and she blushed with embarrassment as she grabbed up discarded dresses and shoes and stuffed them into the closet. James grinned and sat down in one of the armchairs, watching her move around anxiously.

"Nice room."

She laughed and shook her head. "You should have seen it before I moved in. It was filled with all kinds of ridiculous knick-knacks and stupid froo-froo shit. Apparently Alice and Rose thought I'd like it. And that I was 4."

James laughed and reached out, grabbing her arm and pulling her close. "Will you calm down? I'm not going to molest you or make you do anything you don't want to. If you want me to leave, I will."

Bella nodded and relaxed slightly. "Sorry. I'm not used to having boys in my room. It's…fucking weird."

He chuckled softly and pulled her down into his lap. "Why don't you take off your shoes and get a little more comfortable? I can wait in the hall if you want to change."

"I'm ok in the dress, but I think I will take off my shoes." She leaned down to unzip them and pull them off, blushing furiously when James helped, running his fingers down her calves.

She shivered slightly when he dragged them back up, going up the curve of her knee and resting lightly for a brief moment on her thigh before he put his palm down, sliding his hand down around her leg and cupping her thigh. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his, her hand gripping his upper arm but not stopping him.

"Is this ok?" he breathed, his lips ghosting against hers as he spoke.

She nodded, shifting slightly as he slid his hand further up, under the skirt, until his fingertips met with the edges of her panties. They'd gone this far before, multiple times, in the pool. They'd done some seriously heavy petting, but never under the underwear. He'd fondled her bare breasts and rubbed her through her suit and she'd ground against him while they were both in suits, but they both knew they were about to cross into new ground. She could feel his erection pressing against her other thigh, the tension in his body as he held himself back. She pushed his hand away and stood up, straightening her skirt. James looked up at her with disappointment.

"My balls are going to explode one of these days."

Bella chuckled softly. "I'm sorry. Maybe we can get a little further around the bases tonight, though."

He frowned. "So why'd you stand up then?"

"I figure it'll be more comfortable on the bed," she shrugged, walking towards it. She reached down and pulled her dress up over her head. "Also, without this."

She didn't turn around as she let the dress fall to the floor and climbed into the bed. She shouldn't have felt embarrassed, James had seen her in a bikini multiple times and it was a little skimpier than the boy shorts and bra she had on, but at the same time, it was different. She slipped under the light coverlet on top and looked at James expectantly.

He was already in a t-shirt and was working on pulling off his pants and shoes. Bella laughed as he nearly fell over but he caught himself and joined her on the bed, sliding his body in next to hers, pulling her close and sliding a leg between hers before kissing her. Bella's arms wound around his neck and she shamelessly rolled her hips against his groin, eliciting soft groans from him as he pressed his erection harder into her.

Bella shifted slightly, pushing James onto his back and rolling onto his chest, her knees drawn up on either side of his stomach. James moved his hands down and rested them on her hips for a moment before he began to lightly rock her against his body. Bella giggled softly and sat up.

"We should stop soon."

"Yeah but not now." He pulled her back down and jerked his hips into hers, making her gasp softly into his mouth. His hands massaged her thighs roughly as he continued to move her hips.

Bella took over, moving herself against him and leaving his hands free for other pursuits. He quickly found a use for them, slipping long nimble fingers into her panties and slowly stroking her.

"Oh god," she whispered, pressing herself onto his fingers. James grinned at the flush that was spreading down her chest and picked up the pace of his fingers. He momentarily forgot about himself as he watched her with fascination. He wondered if she'd lose control more when they had actual sex. As it was, her hair was falling out of the pins and curling around her flushed face, shiny with a sheen of sweat.

She made a little whimpering noise before tensing up, her nails digging into his upper arms and then she went limp, collapsing onto his chest. She was breathing hard, her breath puffing hotly across his t-shirted chest.

"Do I even want to know where you learned that?" she finally managed.

James chuckled softly. "No, probably not." He rubbed his hands up and down her sides comfortingly. "You feeling better about staying here alone tonight with Alice?"

She grinned and flopped over onto her back beside him, one leg tangled with his as she stretched in the bed. "Yeah. I think I'll sleep like the dead after that."

He nodded and rolled onto his side, tracing patterns on her bare stomach. "How soon do I have to leave?"

Her eyes were closed as she focused on the sensations of his fingers on her skin. "Dunno. I still have to return the favor, so not before that."

James' hand stilled. "Return the favor?"

She nodded, her eyes opening. She turned her head and grinned devilishly at him. "Of course. I haven't forgotten about little James." They both looked down at the tent in James' boxers. "Getting painful?"

"Little bit."

She grinned and pushed herself up. She was still loose limbed and completely relaxed but wasn't about to shirk what she felt were her girlfriendly duties. She pushed the coverlet back, exposing both of them to the warm air in the room. She sat for a moment and then reached up and hooked her fingers over the waistband of James' boxers and gave a gentle tug. He lifted his hips and they both watched as his penis sprang free.

Bella stared in amazement. She'd seen a couple of penises before, but mostly in passing. She'd never really had the opportunity to study one. It was, in a word, ugly. She knew that most guys were fiercely protective of it though, so she smiled up at James.

"Nice."

He laughed softly but didn't say anything. He watched her studying his body, reaching out careful fingers and tracing the contours with the very tips. Every touch sent electric sparks through his body. He fisted the blanket beneath him to keep from arching his back or losing control. He closed his eyes to think of something, anything, to calm him down even a little and so was caught by surprise when Bella dove in and took as much of him as she could into her mouth.

"Holy fucking shit," he groaned, arching in spite of his best efforts. Bella laughed in her throat, the vibrations sending intense sensations through him.

He opened his eyes and looked down, locking with Bella's brown eyes as she sucked and licked and stroked with her hands. He could tell she'd never done it before and for some reason that seemed even hotter to him than if she'd had tons of experience. It didn't take long and after a much shorter time than he would have liked, Bella was sitting up, wiping her mouth and making a face.

"Taste that bad?" he asked, slightly embarrassed.

"No, just…different. I'm not sure how to explain it really." She stretched out beside him, tangling their legs again. Neither commented on the fact that his boxers were now on the floor or made a move to retrieve them. Bella rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. "I think I could stay like this forever."

James wrapped his arms around her. "I think that'd be alright."

They lay in silence for a while, listening to the soft sounds of the house settling around them.

"Stay the night," she murmured sleepily.

James nodded, twisting his fingers in the stray locks of hair. "Definitely."


	8. Chapter 8: A First Time for Everything

The next morning dawned cold and grey. The snow had fallen all night and it lay in a thick white blanket all over the grounds of the Cullen house. The blaring jangle of the phone on the bedside table dragged Bella out of a deep sleep.

She fumbled for it, nearly dropping it before finally bringing it to her ear. "'lo?" she mumbled.

"Miss Isabella, its Lillian. I can't get there today, my daughter's sick and I have to go help her with her kids."

Bella blinked, trying to understand the words coming through the phone. James yawned beside her and rolled out of bed, padding to her bathroom in nothing but his t-shirt. She grinned sleepily at his bare butt.

"Ok. I'll be fine, I can take care of myself," she assured Lillian, yawning and rolling on to her back, stretching luxuriously in the soft sheets.

"I know, but I figured you probably didn't know that the roads are really bad so you should stay in today."

Bella chuckled and sat up. She started pulling the last of the pins out of her hair and dropping them in a pile on her nightstand. She heard the toilet flush and a moment later the water running in the sink.

"I don't have a car or any way to go anywhere, Lillian, but that's for the heads up. Have a good day! Hope your daughter feels better."

"Thanks. Stay warm, Miss Isabella."

"You too."

Bella hung up the phone just as James came back into the room. He bent down and scooped up his boxers. "It's nearly 7; I need to head on home."

She nodded and hugged her knees. "Will your parents notice you didn't stay the night?"

He snorted. "No, they don't notice anything I do not related to swimming or school. They couldn't give half a shit between them."

Bella rested her cheek on her arms and watched him get dressed. "So you don't have to check in or anything?"

He shook his head. "Nope. It's great. I'm basically living on my own, as much as they're gone." He grinned at her. "Anytime you want to come over, you're more than welcome."

Bella rolled her eyes and leaned back against the pillows. "I have to check in and Esme would definitely notice if I were gone overnight. I think she checks on me."

James made a face and sat down on the edge of the bed to pull on his shoes and socks. "Parents fucking suck sometimes."

"They're not my parents," Bella reminded him. "My dad's pretty cool, though he would shit a brick if he knew you stayed over last night. He's terrified I'll get pregnant while he's gone."

"You have to have sex to get pregnant." James said it lightly but Bella knew he was getting frustrated. Truth be told, so was she.

"Hey," she said softly sitting up and touching his arm. "I'm aware of the situation, ok? I'm just not all that interested in having my cherry popped in a pool or on the tile beside one, alright?"

"So why not here and now?" he asked, turning to her.

Bella sighed. "Because my grandparents will be back anytime and if they get home and find your car here buried under a foot of snow, my ass is grass. For all I know they'll ship me off to boarding school or some shit. Trust me, when we can, we will."

He pulled her into his lap and kissed her, slipping one hand into her bra and squeezing her breast roughly. "Promise?"

"Promise." She smiled up at him and kissed his chin before climbing off of him. "Come on, we've got to get you out of here before anyone shows up."

He nodded and pulled his jacket on while Bella grabbed a robe and tied it on.

Bella stood in the doorway, one foot on top of the other, until James was safely out of the driveway. She contemplated how to explain the tire tracks but then decided she'd chalk it up to the newspaper boy or mailman. She shut and locked the door behind herself and headed into the kitchen to find food.

OOO

Bella was finishing up the last of her math homework when the phone rang again, startling her out of her concentration.

"Hello?"

"Isabella, thank goodness you answered. Are you ok?"

Bella frowned at the frantic tone of Esme's voice. "I'm fine. Why?"

"Haven't you seen the news?"

"Um…no. I've been working on homework all day."

"There's a massive blizzard going on right now. How did you not notice?"

Bella turned and looked out her window. To her surprise, it was a wall of white. "Well, I saw the snow last night, but it had stopped this morning. I guess I just got really caught up in what I was doing." She hesitated. "Are…you alright?"

"We're fine, but we won't be able to get home for a day or two. Is Lillian or Alice still there?"

Bella sat back in her chair. "No, Lillian couldn't make it in this morning because her daughter is sick and Alice left ages ago." She made a mental note to text Alice and make sure she made it home alright, in case she needed to cover for her.

"I don't suppose there's any chance you can get over to Rosalie and Emmett's is there?" Esme sounded anxious.

"I don't think so." Bella stood up and crossed to the window. She couldn't see much of the outside, just a faint glow from the streetlights and the front porch light. "I can't see the ground from my window. I think it's probably too dangerous to drive."

"Well, we need to do something. I worry about you there by yourself."

"Grandmother, I'll be fine," Bella assured her. "I can take care of myself. There's nothing to worry about."

Just then, the house went dark and the line went dead. Bella felt her heart leap into her throat but she managed to remain calm. She grabbed her cell phone and quickly punched in Esme's number. Esme answered a moment later.

"Oh lord, what happened?"

"The lights went out. I'm sure they'll be back in a minute. If not, I've got the fireplace in here; I'll just start a fire. Don't worry, I'll be ok."

Carlisle said something in the background, there was a muffled noise, and then he was speaking in Bella's ear.

"There's firewood in every fireplace in the house. If you need it just get it and move it to your room. The fire-starting equipment is on every mantle. I keep a big flashlight in my nightstand drawer, next to a pistol."

Bella froze. A pistol?

"Leave the gun alone unless you feel unsafe. There are extra blankets in every closet and I'm sure you've got some warm clothes you can bundle up in. Do you have any questions?"

Bella shook her head. "No, I'm really ok. I've got stuff I can eat that doesn't need electricity and the stove and oven are gas so I'm good there. You just stay safe and warm and don't feel like you need to rush home on my account."

"Well, I don't think I can stop Esme. If she could charter a helicopter I think she would."

Bella grinned at that thought. "Tell her I'm ok, we all are."

"I will. If you need anything, call us, but it's probably best to keep your phone off in case you need it in an emergency."

"Good point. I'll turn it off as soon as I get off the phone."

"Keep warm, Bella."

Bella smiled, a warm feeling in her chest. Carlisle didn't often use her chosen nickname. "I will. Thanks."

She hit end on her phone and then sent a quick text to Alice to make sure she was ok before dialing James.

He picked up on the second ring. "Hey pretty girl."

She smiled. "Hey yourself. How're things over there?"

"Not bad. The power went out so I'm sitting here in the dark staring at the ceiling. You?"

"Basically the same. I'm about to go start the fire in my fireplace. I'm going to turn my phone off to save battery power."

"Yeah, I should do the same. My dad has a battery generator thing that I should probably dig out of the garage, but its fucking cold down there."

Bella grinned. "Poor baby. Can you build a fire?"

"Of course I can." He sounded miffed. "Anyway, I'll talk to you later. Keep warm, ok?"

"You too."

Bella hit end and pulled up her messages. She had one from Alice saying she'd made it home ok and her parents were none the wiser. They didn't have power either so were sitting around the fire reading. Sounded like a good idea to Bella.

She pulled on a warm sweater and a thick pair of woolen socks and set out in search of a few essentials. She first got the flashlight from her grandparents room, knowing the little light there was from outside would soon be gone.

It felt weird being in their room. She'd seen inside it once or twice when Lillian was cleaning when Bella got home from school. It was tastefully decorated in pale blues and ivories, a large antique four poster bed the centerpiece of the room. She quickly moved across the thick pile blue carpet and pulled out the drawer on Carlisle's nightstand, a little apprehensive about finding a secret porn stash or condoms. There was nothing but nasal spray, tissues, a few miscellaneous odds and ends and the flashlight and pistol.

She stared at the pistol for a long time. The bullets were rolling around in the drawer loose, but it still made her nervous. She wondered if her dad kept a gun nearby or if he even knew about his dad's gun.

She quickly grabbed the flashlight and slammed the drawer shut. She left the room even faster, feeling like an intruder in spite of the fact she'd been given permission. She hurried downstairs and gathered up some non-perishables: crackers, cookies, some bread and peanut butter, piling it all in a big bag before heading back upstairs.

Not an hour later she had a fire going in the fireplace and had eaten a peanut butter sandwich, polished off with some bottled water she'd had to go back for. She was feeling sleepily content when there was a rapping on her window.

She jumped and grabbed the flashlight. It wasn't a gun, but she could be lethal with it if need be. The rapping came again and now she could see a shadowy figure on the balcony.

"Who's there?" she demanded, then immediately regretted that. Bitches who died in horror movies always asked who was there. Bitches that ran lived.

"Fuck, Bella, it's me. Open the window; I'm freezing my balls off."

"James?" she asked incredulously, opening the window and half helping half pulling him inside. He fell onto the floor, stiff from cold and covered in snow. "What the fuck?"

"I heard on the radio that the roads are closed everywhere so I worried you were alone here with no one else around. I thought you might get lonely…so I came to keep you company." His teeth were chattering and his lips were blue.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You came cause you thought you might get lucky." She pulled his coat off and helped him over to sit in front of the fireplace.

"Was I wrong?" He gave her a crooked grin as he pulled off his snow encrusted boots and started to massage his feet.

Bella chuckled and headed to the bathroom to get a towel. "Maybe, maybe not."

She knelt behind him and rubbed his head, trying to get his hair dry. "Did you walk here?"

"Of course I did. I can't open the garage since the electricity is out. I brought my dad's generator, but left it on the front porch."

"Why didn't you ring the bell?"

"I did. You didn't answer."

"Oh." Her hands stilled. "I guess my room is more soundproofed than I thought."

James reached up and took her forearms in his hands, pulling her down so her chest was pressed against his back. He lightly kissed the inside of her elbow. "So, at my house anyway, the water heater is gas. Think it's the same here?"

"It might be. You want a hot shower?"

"No, I want a bath. With you."

Bella felt her face growing warm. "Oh."

He reached around awkwardly and pulled her so she was sitting beside him facing him. "Come on, there's nothing to be afraid of here. No one will catch us, I can stay all night if I want, I've even got condoms."

Bella gnawed on her lower lip. She wasn't sure she was ready for this step, but it looked like it was now or never.

"Come on, you said we would when we could. We can now." He stroked her hair, pushing the heavy loose strands behind her ear and leaning forward to kiss her neck lightly. His lips were still cold and she shivered slightly. "You know you want to."

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Ok."

He sat back and grinned. "Great. Go see if there's any hot water while I warm up a little more."

She nodded and pushed herself up from the floor and padded into the bathroom. She sat on the edge of the tub and twisted the handles, holding her hand in the stream of the water. Her mind wandered, oddly, to her dad.

She'd always shared everything with him. He knew about her first kiss, her first crush, her first boyfriend…it seemed like he should know about this, as weird as that would be. Tears pricked at the backs of her eyes as the water finally turned warm across her palm.

"We've got hot water," she called, leaning down and putting the stopper down before standing and drying her hands on a towel. James appeared in the doorway, wearing just his wet jeans.

"Great." He smiled at her and started to undo his pants.

They'd been here. They'd practically done this the night before. And still…

Bella turned away as he pushed his jeans and boxers down and pulled her sweater and t-shirt over her head. She unhooked her bra and then quickly wriggled out of her jeans and panties. She heard the soft sounds of water displacing as James climbed into the tub. He let out a contented sigh.

"This feels good. Come on in, Bella."

She stood for a long moment before she reached for a hair clip on her counter. She twisted her hair up and clipped it in place before turning and facing the tub.

James was sitting, watching her expectantly. She blushed and tried to cover herself awkwardly with her hands.

"Don't. You look fine." He held out a hand and beckoned her towards the tub. She walked hesitantly to him, then carefully stepped into the tub and settled back against him.

His chest was solid and broad against her back and his thighs pressed against her sides in the somewhat narrow tub. His penis was solidly pressed against her butt and she could feel it firming up.

"So. A bath. I hear this is romantic," she finally commented.

James chuckled. "It would be if you were more into it."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, I never bathed with a girl before."

"Well, at least I'm first in that respect." Bella idly flicked at the water.

"Hey, don't be like that. I didn't know I was going to meet you. If I had…" he trailed off. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder. "Just relax, ok? It'll be fine. It'll only hurt a little and then it'll be great."

Bella nodded, her stomach flip-flopping. "I'd almost just rather…get it over with, you know?"

"Sure. I thought most girls liked foreplay but we can skip all that." He gently pushed her forward and stood up. He stepped out of the tub and reached a hand back to help Bella up. She took it and stood up, unstopping the tub and turning off the water before she stepped out.

James pulled her close to him and kissed her hard, bending her backwards a little. She wrapped her arms around his neck in an attempt to steady herself. He took it as a positive sign and picked her up carrying her into her room and setting her on the floor by the bed. Bella climbed into the bed as gracefully as she could, scooting under the covers awkwardly. James climbed in behind her and pulled her against him again, kissing her. He ran his hands down her body and pulled her knee up over his hip, putting their bodies in startlingly close contact.

Bella sucked in her breath when he rolled her onto her back and moved on top of her. He pulled one of her knees up and situated himself against her body.

"Wait. Condom?"

James groaned. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. I don't want to get pregnant. Condom or nothing going in."

He sighed and rolled off of her, walking quickly back to the bathroom and picking up his pants. He rummaged around for a moment then returned with a bright orange condom stretched over his penis. Bella stifled a giggle as he resumed his position.

"Shut up, it was all I had."

She grinned and pulled him down to kiss her. He took his opportunity and pushed into her body.

Bella sucked in her breath. "Holy fuck."

"Good, right?" he groaned, moving against her body. His eyes were closed and he missed the pain on her face and the way her body tensed up underneath him. His sole thought was for himself and Bella was along for the ride.

He gripped her hip, squeezing it almost painfully as he came grunting loudly as he rolled off her and onto his back beside her.

"God that was awesome."

Bella rolled onto her side, facing away from him. She drew her knees up to her chest and blinked back tears. Her whole body throbbed and she just wanted to be alone. James didn't seem to notice and within a very short time she could tell from his breathing that he was asleep.

She looked over her shoulder at him. He didn't move as she climbed out of the bed carefully and made her way into the bathroom, picking up her phone as she went.


	9. Chapter 9: Going to the Movies

Edward rested his forehead against the window of his tiny room, his eyes closed and the phone pressed tightly against his ear. He'd heard the message so many times he practically had it memorized, but he listened again.

"Hey Dad, its Bella…" There was a long pause in which he heard her take a deep shuddering breath, fighting back tears. "I really miss you. I…I wish you were home right now. I mean, I usually do, but especially right now." Another long pause and a pitiful sniffle. "Dad…I had sex. We were careful. He used a condom and I'm still on the pill…but it was awful. I know it's weird to tell you, but I don't have anyone else to talk to, not really." Here she started crying. "Daddy, please come home soon."

The message ended there, like her battery had died. It was killing Edward that he wasn't there to protect her and to comfort her. It was weird, yes, but they were close. He hadn't thought quite _that_ close but maybe that was more a result of her being lonely and hurting than of their close relationship.

He hit replay and paced in the small space, trying to get anything else he could out of the message, as though he hoped there were more words or something but nothing was there that hadn't been the last dozen or so times he'd heard it. He had one job to do in this life and that was take care of Bella, protect her from the wolves out there who just wanted to use her and desert her. He was mad at himself and at the US government that when she really needed him, he wasn't there.

There was a knock at the door and he sighed, turning his phone off and putting it in its holder and opening the door. The young man at the door grinned brightly at him.

"You're needed on deck, sir."

"Thanks."

The younger man saluted then headed off, whistling cheerfully as he rounded a corner and disappeared out of sight. Only five more months and he'd be home to his baby girl. Edward pulled his hat on and headed up.

OOO

"You look nice tonight."

Bella smiled up at James. "Thanks. You look pretty good yourself."

"Always do," he grinned, hooking an arm around her neck and pulling her close for a kiss on the head. "You feeling alright? You've been kind of quiet the last day or two."

"I'm just tired is all," Bella said. "Mid-terms really kicked my ass and late nights with you didn't really help."

"Hey, at least I came to you," he chuckled as they stepped forward in the line. "I could have told you to come to my house once in a while."

Bella snorted. "You'd never do that because you know I wouldn't come and then you wouldn't get laid that night."

"Which is why I never tell you to come to my house." He beamed down at her and Bella shook her head, a grin on her face.

"So are you ready for end of the year stuff?" she changed the subject as he stepped up to pay for their movie tickets.

"Fuck yeah. All I have to do is get through the next month and I'm home free. Off to Cambridge and free of my parents."

"Free of me, too," Bella said mildly.

"Oh come on, Cullen," James chided, holding the door for her. "Cambridge is practically Boston. I'm just moving on campus, not across the country."

Bella shrugged and pulled off her jacket. "Yeah but are you really going to want to stay with your high school girlfriend when you're in college? I don't think so."

"God, paranoid much?"

"Fuck you," she laughed. "I'm realistic. Most high school relationships don't work out, you know."

They dropped the conversation while they got their popcorn and soda but James wasn't going to let it go.

"Well, fine, so we won't get married and have kids, but we could still hang out and fuck on the weekends, right?" James dropped into his chair while Bella settled in the one next to him.

"Is that really what you think of me? I'm just a cheap easy screw to you?"

"Christ, I'm just trying to have a little fun here." He stared moodily at the screen.

Bella sighed and took his hand in hers. "I'm fine with that, but don't treat me like shit and don't pretend we're going to last forever. My dad comes home in six weeks and then I'm out of here, off to wherever the fuck he gets sent next. I seriously doubt we'll ever see each other again after May."

James looked at her, somewhat unsettled. It hadn't really occurred to him that _Bella_ would be the one to leave, not him. The lights went down and the movie started before he could say anything else. Bella's hand was warm and small in his, not seeming to even fill up his palm.

Bella lifted the arm of the seat and leaned over, her lips right against his ear. "We're alone in here, you know."

He glanced around and realized with surprise that they were alone. It was about 30 minutes into the movie and no one else was there. At that point, it was unlikely anyone else would be joining them.

"Well, I thought you might like a private showing," he joked.

She chuckled low in her throat. "Uh huh." She shifted in her seat, moving her body closer to his and took his earlobe in her mouth. "How long is this movie again?"

He was having trouble focusing now as one hand was in his hair and the other was rubbing his crotch. "Um. Two hours? I think?"

"Perfect." She turned his head and kissed him on the mouth.

He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap, her legs still in her seat. Bella's hands were now on either side of his face and he missed the contact to his groin until she started to shift slightly, grinding her butt into his erection.

"Touch me," she commanded, sitting back slightly and looking him in the eyes.

"Where?"

"Here." She took his hand and put it on her thigh over the denim of her short skirt.

James wasn't used to any girl, let alone Bella, taking control like this. It was a huge turn on. He slipped his hand up under the fabric obediently, waiting for the edge of the simple cotton panties she always wore. He never found it. Instead, his fingers hit warm damp skin. He froze and looked up at Bella with surprise. She grinned and shifted again, moving so she was astride him.

"I had a feeling no one else would be interested in a French documentary about jam making nuns," she whispered, undoing his fly and pulling him free of the cotton boxers.

He watched in amazement, wondering who the fuck this forward girl was that was lowering her body onto his. He shifted lower in his seat as she started rocking against him, her eyes closed and her head back a little. He held on to her hips to help steady her and leaned forward to kiss her bare throat. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and held him against her while he slipped his arms around her lower back.

"God, Bella, I'm so close," he groaned, his voice muffled against her skin.

Her hands tightened in his hair and she pulled lightly and rocked harder, swiveling her hips slightly on the downward movements.

"Bella," he panted as his body spasmed into hers. She slowed her movements gradually and opened her eyes, looking at him for a moment before she slipped a hand down and started to touch herself.

Her eyes were locked with his until they went glassy and she closed them, her breath coming in short bursts, her skin flushing pink in the dim light from the movie.

James watched in fascination as she lost control, grabbing his shirt with her free hand and rubbing harder with her other hand.

"James," she whispered softly before collapsing on his chest. She was sucking in air and he grinned, wrapping his arms around her more tightly and burying his face in the mess of hair around her neck. She smelled like flowers, not all perfumey like some girls.

"What was all that for?" he asked a few minutes later when she'd settled back in her seat. She had her legs propped up on the seat in front of her and she was using some napkins to clean herself up.

"I just felt like doing it. I guess you're rubbing off on me some. I'm horny as shit these days."

James grinned. "I can definitely use that to my advantage."

She chuckled. "Either you or some other guy, yeah."

He tossed a piece of popcorn at her head. "You'd never play me like that."

She shrugged. "Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't. Maybe you've awakened the sexual beast in me and I'm now going to be a slut. Who knows." She took a prim sip of her soda and stuffed the used napkins into the empty popcorn container they'd gotten for sharing purposes.

They watched the movie in silence for a while, neither really interested but also too tired to really talk.

"So did you really just jump me because you're horny?"

Bella was quiet. "Well, partly. I wanted you in a good mood because I need to talk to you about something."

James frowned. They'd already had the "after high school" talk, what more was there? Prom? Admittedly, Katie had been hinting she wanted him to take her to prom since they'd dated for most of high school and middle school and he hadn't really decided what he was going to do on that front, but still. Bella didn't seem like the type of girl to be into proms.

"Ok. What about?"

"Not here, we're watching a movie."

"Bullshit, you just fucked me and got yourself off. You aren't interested in the movie."

Bella sighed and put her soda down. She turned in her seat, one leg tucked up under her. "I'm late."

He stared at her, uncomprehending. "Late? For what?"

"My period, dickhead."

James felt all the blood rush out of his face. "What? We always use condoms. Except for this time…"

"Well apparently I'm super fertile or something, seeing as I'm also on the pill."

He stared at her. "You're on the pill? Then why the fuck have you been making me use condoms?"

"I figured double protection would be a good idea. My mom got pregnant with me in spite of the pill."

He sat back in his seat, stunned. "Shit. So what do we do next?"

"You need to take me to get a pregnancy test. I can't take it at home, obviously, so we'll have to go back to your place."

"And if you're pregnant?"

"We'll figure it out from there."

"You have to get rid of it."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't have to do anything, shithead. It's my body, my choice."

"My baby, too. I should get some say."

"Some, yes, but you don't dictate what I do."

He sat back and stared at the screen sullenly. "Why the fuck did I shell out $20 for tickets and another $15 for popcorn and sodas to be told you might be pregnant? We could have done that for free at home."

"Also, you wouldn't have gotten fucked in a theater," Bella pointed out.

He sighed. "Come on, let's go. I couldn't give a shit about these nuns anyway."

Bella gathered up her things and followed him out of the theater, dropping her trash in the can as she passed it.

James drove silently to the nearest pharmacy and Bella ran in and grabbed a pregnancy test. He waited in the car.

Bella felt nervous all of a sudden when confronted with the sheer volume of choices she had in the pregnancy test aisle. Was more expensive better? Or would the cheap tests be just as accurate? She wished she knew what to buy, that someone was with her and she didn't have to do this alone. She glanced towards the front of the store and saw James looking down at something in his lap. She sighed and turned back to the shelf.

"Can I help you?"

She jumped and turned to see a sales girl who looked about her age.

"Um…no, thanks. I'm good." She turned and headed for the make-up aisle. She grabbed a few miscellaneous items: mascara, lip gloss, eyeliner, then made her way to the candy aisle.

When she got out to the car, she had two bags of stuff. James was shoving his phone in his pocket and looked at her with annoyance.

"What the fuck? I gave you my card to get a damn pregnancy test, not all this shit."

"I got flustered," she retorted. "Were you such a hot shot stud the first time you bought condoms?"

James didn't say anything else as he remembered all too well the amount of stuff he'd bought the first time he'd bought condoms. He'd nearly filled a cart and Bella had only filled a hand basket.

They trooped up to his room once they got back to his house, not bothering with a tour of the rest of the house before locking themselves in his room. Bella headed into the bathroom immediately, shutting the door behind her. James dug through the bags and found a bag of Sour Patch Kids. He sat down on the floor with his back against the bed and tore into the candy. He popped one in his mouth just as Bella came out, pulling the door shut behind her.

"We have to wait a few minutes."

"So what do we do until then?" he asked around a mouthful of gummy candy.

She shrugged. "I don't know." She took the bag from him and settled on the floor beside him.

"Bella, I'm not going to be a dad. Not now anyway."

She nodded and ate another one. "Noted."

"And if you keep it…" he trailed off. He wasn't one for idle threats. He would at least send money. "I'm not letting you fuck everything up for me with this kid."

"God, you think I want it to fuck everything up for me?" she demanded. "I'm 16. I have another year of high school and then college ahead of me. I have plans and a baby is not in them."

"At all?"

"At all. I don't want kids."

"So…why are we discussing what ifs?"

She sighed. "Because it seems like this baby came to be against all odds. I'm on the pill you used condoms…and we're not even sure there _is_ a baby. Maybe my body's just being weird or some shit."

"Right." His phone buzzed, signifying a text. He shifted to pull it out of his pocket while Bella pushed herself up and headed into the bathroom.

His palms felt clammy and he fumbled with the phone a little. Bella came back from the bathroom and settled beside him.

"Well?"

She smiled at him. "Not pregnant. I guess I've just got a hormone imbalance or something."

James let out a big breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Oh thank god." He pulled her into his lap and kissed her hard, leaning over until she was lying on the floor. She reached between them and fumbled with his pants, unfastening them and pushing them down with her bare feet while he pushed her skirt up around her waist with one hand and pulled the straps of her top down, exposing her breasts with the other.

Bella pulled on his t-shirt, tugging it up over his head awkwardly as he pushed into her, leaning in to kiss her again while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Their movements were frantic and forceful. Bella left scratches on his back and he bruised her hips with his hands. He pulled out at the last minute and spurted onto the hard wood floor. Bella propped herself up on her elbows and looked at it. Her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily.

"That's gross."

He nodded and sat back on his heels, grabbing some tissues from his night stand and wiping up the mess the best he could. Bella lay back down, one arm over her eyes, the other hand resting lightly on her stomach. He watched as her fingers twitched a little before heading south.

He reached out and took her wrist in his hand to stop her movements, then pushed her knees farther apart. She opened her eyes and looked down at him questioningly. He kissed the inside of her thigh, took a deep breath, and moved in, placing his mouth on her and giving her a tentative lick. From the breathy gasp and the way her thighs tensed up, he guessed she liked it.

Bella couldn't help her hands from moving to his head, steadying him and pressing him against her. Her back arched and her toes curled. She felt like everything inside her was going to shatter into a million pieces and when it did, it was amazing.

She lay limp on the floor and James crawled up her body, kissing exposed skin as he went, before finally curling up behind her, one hand on her breast, the other between her legs. He kissed her neck as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

OOO

Bella straightened her skirt and smoothed her top in the mirror in the front hall. She looked alright, but it didn't really matter.

"Isabella? Is that you?"

She took a deep breath and walked into Esme's study. "Yes."

"How was the movie?" Esme looked up and waited for Bella's response.

"Fine. We didn't stay for the whole thing. It was kind of boring actually."

"I imagine. Nuns and jam making separately aren't terribly interesting, I can't imagine the combination is any better."

Bella smiled faintly and perched on the edge of a chair. "I need to talk to you."

"Alright. Is it about the end of term? I know Rosalie and Emmett are having a party for Alice. We'd be happy to do have one for you too, if you'd like."

"Thanks, but that's not it."

"Ok."

Bella fidgeted in her seat. She could feel tears pricking the backs of her eyes. "I've made a huge mistake," she finally managed. "I…I'm pregnant."

Esme sat back in her seat. "Are you certain?"

She nodded. "I took a test a little while ago. I'd taken more and I'm late and all the tests have been positive."

Esme was silent and Bella couldn't look up from her hands twisting and pulling in her lap.

"I'm so sorry," Bella whispered.

"What do you need from us?" Esme asked finally. "Are you aware of your options?"

Bella nodded. "Yes. Adoption, abortion, becoming a mother at 16."

"And the father? Does he know?"

Bella rubbed her face. "No, but I know his thoughts on the matter." She sighed softly. "I lied to him and told him I wasn't because I don't want his interference in what I'm going to do."

"So you've decided."

Bella nodded. "Yes. I've decided. I just…need your support." She finally looked up at Esme. "Will you help me?"

Esme felt like she was experiencing some déjà vu. She'd had an extremely similar conversation with Edward 16 years ago, but he'd been sitting in that exact chair holding a tiny baby girl, his eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep and his voice cracking with desperation. She'd told him then that she wouldn't raise her granddaughter for him, that he was on his own if he wanted to keep a child who's own mother didn't want her. She'd regretted that conversation for 16 years and now, here was her chance to right a wrong.

"How can we help?"

The look of relief on Bella's face told her she'd said the right thing. Finally.


	10. Chapter 10: Figuring Things Out

Bella splashed cool water on her face and sighed. She was so nauseated. Morning sickness was a stupid name for something that lasted 24 hours a day. Whoever named it "morning" should be shot.

She dried her hands on a paper towel and picked up her bag. She'd told the teacher she had a stomach bug and he'd wanted to send her home. She was starting to wish she'd done just that. The hallways were deserted between classes and every sound seemed to echo off the marble floors and carved wood. It would be really creepy to be here alone after dark, she decided.

She was heading up a stairwell to go to the library for the rest of the period when she heard a soft giggling. Bella made a face. Teenagers who made out in school annoyed her. That was something no one really wanted to see. She was determined to just ignore the amorous couple and continue on her way but as she passed, she recognized the blond hair and build of the guy, bending over the girl, one hand propped on the wall above her head, the other toying with a long strand of hair.

Bella froze and stared in shock at James' back. She could see now that it was Katie who was playfully tugging on his tie, pulling him down for a kiss. Bella watched in horror as James' arms slipped around Katie's waist and pulled her against him, his hands slipping up under her untucked shirt and resting solidly against her skin.

"You shit," she growled.

The two broke apart, startled. James' eyes widened as comprehension dawned on him.

"How long?" Bella demanded.

Katie looked on in amusement as James stammered.

"Bella. Hey. What are you doing here?"

"How long have you been seeing both of us, you fuckhead?" Bella demanded. "Since the beginning? A few weeks? What?"

"Please," Katie sighed, studying her nails. "Everyone around here knows that James and I belong together. We always have and we always will." She smiled. "And no one, not a whorey little Navy brat like you is going to change that."

Bella saw red and she stepped forward. "You know nothing about me, you bitch. If you two belong together like you say then why the fuck doesn't he _stay_ with you instead of breaking up with you all the time?" Her palm itched to hit one of them but she knew from her dad that that was probably not the best idea.

Katie's smile disappeared and her eyes narrowed. "That is none of your concern, little girl."

Bella decided her dad was wrong and slapped Katie as hard as she could. There was an immediate red mark in the shape of Bella's palm on her face and she stared in shock as Bella turned on James.

"You," she snapped "are the worst kind of guy. You need to pick one person and stick with her, not bounce around like some kind of toddler on a sugar high. You can bet your ass you're not getting anything from me ever again. NOTHING." She slapped him too for good measure. If she was going to be sent to the principal's office, might as well make it worth her while.

She turned to go, heading on up the stairs. "And just so you know? I'm pregnant. I lied."

The look of shock on both their faces was fairly satisfying to Bella as she stormed down the hallway.

The ensuing shit-storm resulted in Bella being suspended for two weeks. That evening, she lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling while James' and Katie's parents stood in the foyer downstairs and yelled at Esme and Carlisle. Their voices were muffled and she couldn't hear anything definite, but the voices were definitely angry. And definitely about her.

After an hour, the voices quieted and she heard the front door shut. She pushed herself up and saw Katie's parents climbing into an expensive silver car and driving away. James' parents' car still sat in the drive. She walked to the door and opened it, poking her head out.

The voices had moved to the parlor and were much more controlled now. She carefully walked down the hall and partway down the stairs to listen. She could see that there were five people in the parlor, her grandparents, James, and his parents.

"Why would she lie, though?" a man who was clearly an older version of James asked. "How does that benefit her in any way?"

"She's crazy, that's how," James muttered.

"Young man, I may not be able to control your actions or your words outside my house but you will NOT talk about my granddaughter that way." Carlisle's voice left no room for argument. James sunk lower in his seat, scowling petulantly at the floor.

Carlisle handed a glass of amber liquid to Robert Hunter and a small glass of white wine to his wife, Cynthia. Esme was drinking water tonight.

"I'm not sure what her motivation was other than perhaps realizing that if she chose anything but what he wanted to do, he wasn't going to be supportive of her."

"Why should he?" demanded Cynthia. "It's her fault. She should have been more careful."

"Excuse me, but in my day at least, it took two people to create a baby," Esme snapped. Her hands were clenching the glass so tightly it looked like it might break. Carlisle stood beside her, his hand resting on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Yes, but obviously she didn't do what was necessary," Robert explained, talking as though the Cullens were stupid.

James shifted uncomfortably. "We used protection," he finally said begrudgingly. "She was on the pill and I used condoms because I didn't know."

There was a long silence in the room. Clearly no one had thought the two had been responsible.

"So now what?" Cynthia finally asked. "What are you expecting from us?"

"Isabella has decided what she wants to do."

"And?"

"She's not going to keep the child."

"In what way?"

Bella closed her eyes, hating the sound of it before it was spoken and not wanting to see the relief on the Hunters' faces.

"She's decided to terminate the pregnancy." Esme's voice was quiet in the room, but no one missed anything she said. "We have an appointment on Friday. She'll have a few days of recovery time so we thought that Friday would be the best. It doesn't really matter, now that she's been suspended. We think it's only fair for James to pay for half of the expenses regarding the procedure."

"How do we know for sure that the child is even his?" demanded Robert, setting his empty glass down with a thud. "She doesn't exactly have the best pedigree, you know. Her mother was a slut from what I remember. Are you even sure she's your granddaughter?"

Carlisle's free hand clenched into a fist and he took a step forward but stopped short when Esme flew out of her seat and slapped him soundly across the face. "Get out of my house. Immediately."

Robert stood, stunned.

"If you thought you were _ever _going to get any kind of endorsement from us of any kind, you can forget it. The same goes for Rosalie and Emmett. Of course Bella is our granddaughter and how dare you question that. And of course her child is your grandchild. What kind of people are you? Get out now and don't even look at my house when you drive by."

There was a long stunned silence while everyone stared at the normally composed Esme. Her face was flushed and her chest was heaving as she fought to control herself. Lillian came into the room then, with coats and Cynthia's purse.

"The door is this way," she said, her face stony.

The Hunters couldn't get out of the house fast enough and from her perch on the stairs Bella could hear the tires squealing. She waited for a bit before finally standing up and making her way downstairs. Esme had decided alcohol was in order and had drained a glass. Carlisle was refilling it at the bar.

"I'm so sorry for all of this," Bella said quietly.

Carlisle looked up, surprised. "For what? Showing us what truly horrible people they are? I should thank you. I almost did business with that man."

Esme held her arm out and Bella went to her tentatively. Esme hadn't shown much in the way of affection over the past year, so this was unusual.

"How much did you hear?" Esme asked, pulled Bella down onto the couch beside her.

"A lot," Bella admitted. "Pretty much from when Katie's parents left on."

Esme sighed. "I want you to know we never had any doubt you were related to us, not after you were born. Before…yes. Your mother had a bit of a reputation."

"Gee, and I thought her running off with her yoga teacher was out of character," Bella said dryly.

Carlisle smiled and handed her a glass of water. "We did encourage your father to get a paternity test," he added, settling across from them. "He refused, not wanting to believe that Jessica had cheated on him. As soon as you were born…"

"You looked just like him when he was born," Esme interrupted. "Plus, as you now know, you have my temper."

Bella smiled slightly. "I guess so." She toyed with the bracelet Edward had given her for her birthday. "So now what do we do? I don't think they're going to help pay for anything."

"Of course not. We didn't really think they would in the first place. If they had, I'd have put that money aside for you." Carlisle took a sip of his drink. "We'll proceed as planned, unless you've changed your mind."

Bella looked down at her feet. She was barefoot somewhere other than her room. A first in this house. "No. I'm going to go ahead with it."

"Then that's what we'll do." Esme squeezed her hand. "It'll be fine. You'll see."

OOO

Bella lay on the cold table and stared up at the ceiling. Nothing about this was comfortable.

"There's a new law," the nurse was saying. "You have to have a sonogram before we can proceed."

Bella nodded, not really listening. She flinched as the cold gel hit her stomach. Her eyes wandered to the grainy screen and locked immediately onto the small black and white blob. The center of it was flickering and it moved slightly.

"Is that…" She stopped. She couldn't say it.

"That's the baby. The flicker is the heartbeat. Strong little thing."

Bella swallowed hard and stared at it for a long time. It was all so real now. Not just nausea and a late period and sensitive skin. There was really something in there.

"You can still change your mind if you want." Esme's voice was gentle and she took Bella's hand in hers.

Bella could feel tears pricking at the backs of her eyes. "No," she finally whispered. "I'm not ready to be a mom." She closed her eyes and lay back. It was easier to ignore this way. She squeezed Esme's hand and swallowed against the lump in her throat.

OOO

Edward dropped his duffle on the floor and headed up the stairs, not bothering to stop and say hello to his mother as he walked past the study where she was writing a letter.

"Edward, she's sleeping," she called after him but he ignored her.

He took the stairs two and three at a time, barely holding himself back from running and throwing the door open. He paused for a brief moment outside her door to collect himself before he gently turned the knob and opened the door.

Bella was curled up on the bed, staring unseeingly out the window. Her gaze flicked to him but didn't register for a moment. When it did click in her head, she sat up.

"Dad?" Her voice was raspy.

"I'm here, baby," he said softly, crossing the room and gathering her up in his arms. She curled into his chest and started to cry.

"Dad, I'm so sorry."

He shushed her and rocked her gently, smoothing her hair. He didn't think there was anything he could really say at the moment so he just let her cry. It was what she needed. He smiled to see the small silver charm on a decidedly frayed ribbon still wrapped around her wrist.

Gradually her sobs subsided and she just clung to him.

"What happens now?" she finally asked, her voice even hoarser than before.

"Now…we move on. We live our lives."

She nodded. "And where are we going?"

"I've got time off. Do you want to go on a vacation anywhere?"

She sighed softly. "As long as you're there I don't care."

He smiled and kissed her hair. "We do need to talk about it all, Bells."

She nodded. "I know. Just…not now."

He nodded. "Later…but soon."

Esme was waiting for him when he finally went back downstairs after Bella fell into a restless sleep. She wordlessly handed him a glass of scotch and then led him into the parlor.

"I guess I kind of know how you must have felt 16 years ago," he said tiredly, dropping heavily onto the couch.

"A headstrong child with a very determined opinion on how an unplanned pregnancy should be handled? Yes. I suppose you do."

She sat down across from him. "She was very brave about it all, Edward."

He nodded and took a drink of the scotch. "Tell me what happened."

"Don't you think you should hear it from her?"

"I will. But I want to hear it from you, too."

Esme sat back and took a moment to gather her thoughts. She launched into a description of the last few weeks, how Bella had come to them with her decision and had stuck by it. How she'd found out everything about James and Katie. And how proud she and Carlisle were of Bella.

"You did a fine job raising her, Edward," Esme finished. "Much better than I ever thought you would. I'm sorry I doubted that."

Edward stared at his mother in shock. "Seriously?"

She sighed exasperatedly. "I do know how to apologize you know. I just don't do it often."

He grinned. "I kind of like the sound of it."

A smile played at her lips. "Don't get used to it. I don't plan on being wrong anymore."

He chuckled and drained his glass. "Well, what's our next move?"

"Carlisle has been in contact with some of his publishing friends and has gotten a few summer internship options lined up for Isabella if she's interested. Mostly newspapers and she'd just be running errands and making coffee, but it could be really good for her. There is one publishing company that I think would be excellent, but it's here in Boston." She took a tentative sip and Edward was stunned to see his mother was nervous. "You'd be welcome to stay the summer and perhaps enroll her for next year if you want."

"I…don't know what to say to that," he finally managed. "I'll have to talk it over with her."

Esme nodded. "Do. And let us know. As soon as she decides on an internship, if she does want one of them, we'll have the couple over for dinner so she can get to know them."

Edward nodded. Suddenly, he was exhausted. It had been nearly 36 hours since he'd last slept and now that he knew Bella was ok and was going to be ok, he wanted to sleep.

He stood up. "Thanks for everything, Mom."

Esme stood with him. "You're welcome. We enjoyed having her with us these past months."

He nodded. "Now you know how much I love her."

"I never doubted that, Edward."

He turned to go and was halfway to the stairs when her voice stopped him.

"I know I wasn't the best mother, but I didn't know what to do or how to help you. I thought tough love was what you needed and I see now that it was, in a way. I don't think you or Isabella would be who you are if we'd coddled you. I still regret how things have been for so long, but you've become a fine man and raised a wonderful daughter…in spite of me."

Edward turned back and saw tears in his mother's eyes. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back and sniffled softly.

"Everything will be fine," he said firmly. "You were there for us when we needed you most and I won't forget it." He pulled back and looked down at her ruefully. "And I do love you, even if I'm really terrible at showing it."

She laughed softly, pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket and dabbing at her eyes. "I love you too. Now go sleep. We can talk about it all later."

Edward kissed Esme affectionately on the forehead and turned to go. It may not have been what he expected, but the past school year had been what they all needed to mend the broken relationships. Or at least get them down the road to being mended.

He stopped outside the door that had once been his and looked in. Bella was sleeping, but there was a little color in her face now. She looked peaceful. Like the little girl she used to be. He crossed the room carefully and pulled the throw off one of the chairs and draped it over her before leaning down and kissing her forehead. He traced the curve of her face with his fingertips and then went to his room across the hall. Tomorrow, he'd go and "talk" to James Hunter. Today, he was going to sleep well for the first time in nine months, knowing his baby girl was safe and sound across the hall.

OOO

A/N: And that's all she wrote! Thanks for taking this weird trip with me. I know it's different and there's no real warning in the summary, but you know, I'm still fairly pleased with this story, warts and all. Hope you enjoyed it! It's very likely my last new story on this site. Hugs and kisses and cookies for all! -Tali


End file.
